Secret Kingdom Hearts Story
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Gros délire. Secret Story x Kingdom Hearts, ça donne quoi?
1. Chapter 1

Parie relevé ! Une fic à chapitre sur Secret story version KH.

Rien ne m'appartient, ni le concept de ce documentaire animalier, ni les personnages de KH.

Merci de la participation de Laemia et Lunastrelle pour trouver les secrets ! Bonne lecture.

Ce n'est qu'une « prologue » cependant, j'ose vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ? xD

OoO

Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand retour de votre émission préférée Secret Kingdom Hearts Story. Avec votre présentateur de toujours c'est-à-dire moi et-

« Un peu plus d'entrain, Saix, l'organisation à besoin d'argent ! »

Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand retour de votre émission préférée ! Secret Kingdom Hearts Story, la télé-réalité de l'été ! Moi, votre présentateur, vais vous présentez cette émission… Logique, puisque c'est mon travail…

Hum, hum, pour commencer, nous allons vous présenter une liste des secrets.

Note de la production : Pour des raisons de budget, nous aurons six candidats de moins cette année.

Liste :

-Je suis pyromane.

-J'étais une femme, maintenant je suis un homme.

-Je suis un tueur de chaton.

-Nous sommes jumeaux.

-Nous ne sommes pas jumeaux.

-Je suis nymphomane.

-Je suis une emo qui se renie.

-Je suis schizophrène.

-J'ai été bonne sœur.

-Je suis un dealer de cartes Pokémon.

-Je suis analphabète.

-J'ai pas de secret, je suis là pour le fun (et à l'envers, mon nom ça fait noix.).


	2. Semaine une

**Premier chapitre! Je ne ferais pas des trucs très très long, je préviens d'avance =)  
**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une rev! =D A vendredi pour le prime x)  
**

* * *

**Semaine une.**

**Lundi.**

« Bonjour et bienvenu dans ce premier jour de Kingdom Secret Story Hearts – et faudra m'expliquer l'intérêt de prendre un nom si long. Pourquoi pas juste « Secret Story » ?

-Problème de droits d'auteur.

-… Ah, ouais. Bref. Je suis votre présentateur, Saïx et aujourd'hui nous accueillons les premiers candidats. Voici la présentation des deux premiers !

-Joli Saïx, on voit tu fais des efforts. »

Présentation de nos deux premiers candidats

« Salut, je m'appelle Naminé et je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser !

-Que fais-tu dans la vie, Naminé ?

-Je cou- Je m'occupe de graphismes de jeux vidéos.

-Et quel est ton secret ?

-Je suis- J'te l'dirai pas, ahahah ! »

_***Petites pages de publicité***_

_Vous pensez que c'est un geek ? Qu'il passe son temps sur World Of Warcraft ? Vous avez des doutes après avoir vu le Point Culture de Links sur les geeks ?_

_Appelez-nous au 118911 et nous répondrons à toutes vos questions !_

_Dusk enfin au cinéma ! Venez réserver vos places avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !_

_***Fin des pages de publicité***_

« Et parce que c'est long, chiant et cher de vous présenter tous les candidats un par un, voici les deux derniers membres, le treizième et la quatorzième ! »

« Bonjour Roxas, Xion, qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie ?

-J't'emmerde.

-Je suis étudiante !

-Et, ne voudriez-vous pas nous révéler votre secret ?

-J't'emmerde.

-Se-cret~ ! »

Les derniers candidats entrent dans la maison. Toutes les personnes déjà présentes s'empressent de venir les saluer.

« Saluuuuut ! Moi c'est Marluxiaaaa ! Vous allez bien mes chéris ?

-Je suis Xion ! Et lui je sais pas, mais il vous emmerde ! »

C'est alors que, soudainement, comme sorti de nulle part, un beau roux arrive et-

« Putain, mais tu peux pas faire attention, connard ? »

-et s'écrase sur Roxas pour finir dans la piscine.

« T'as d'beaux yeux, tu sais. »

Coup de pied là où ça fait mal.

« P'tain… »

Notre blondinet retourne dans le salon, cherche un moment les douches et après avoir galéré à trouver – c'est pourtant pas bien compliqué, mais ce type semble avoir le sens de l'orientation d'une moule – il se change et nous ne pouvons pas vous décrire ce passage car cette émission doit rester tout public !

« -C'est pour ça qu'on a pas censuré les insultes ?

-C'est pas de notre faute, c'est le mec qui s'occupe de la censure, putain réveille-toi !

*BIIIP*

-Oups, trop tard… »

« Vous voulez être mes copains ? Je suis gentil, je veux des copains !

-Salut, moi, c'est Demyx ! Et toi ?

-Sora ! Tu veux crever, bouffon punk ? MOUAHAHAHAH. »

**Mardi.**

Nous allons commencer cette journée par l'emmerdement des candidats.

« Il est huit heures du matin, mais j'appelle Axel et Naminé dans le confessionnal ! Et rouquin, dépêche-toi de quitter les bras du blondinet à pwal qui a l'air d'une vierge effarouchée. On a tout filmé, ahahah ! »

Lourd de sommeil, nos deux candidats s'extirpent difficilement des bras de Morphée (et de Roxas) pour se rendre au confessionnal.

« N'étant pas prêtre, je peux répéter tout ce que vous me dites là. Ceci étant dit, je vous confie une mission-

-Je refuse, cri soudain notre rouquin.

-Pour dix mille euros-

-J'accepte.

-Va falloir que vous vous mettiez en couple parce que c'est fun. Pendant une semaine. »

Les deux jeunes gens élaborent une stratégie avant de sortir. Roxas n'est évidemment plus d'humeur à prendre Axel dans ses bras.

Le matin, vers dix heures, vous pouvez observer Marluxia qui, tel une maman, prépare un petit-déjeuner pour toute la maison !

Mais, dans un coin sombre du jardin …

« J'en ai de tous les genres, explique le… Bon, merde, Vanitas, ça va plus vite.

-Légendaires ? Questionne Xion.

-J'ai Mew et Mewtwo, mais je devrais pouvoir me procurer la marchandise.

-J'achète Pikachu.

-Héhé, tu ne vas pas le regretter… dit-il en fermant son grand manteau de mafieux. »

Tout aussi content de cette transaction que sa camarade, Vanitas va reposer son manteau de mafieux avant de revenir au salon et de manger à côté d'un petit brun aux yeux verts. Le visage lui dit quelque chose…

Et personne ne songe à buzzer ni Riku, ni Néo qui sont assit l'un à côté de l'autre dans une chambre à regarder le plafond comme deux dépressifs.

*PIN PON PIN PON PIN PON PIN POOOOON*

« Putain, ils ont déjà trouvé le buzz ? »

Il s'agit de Demyx, notre musicien !

« Qui buzzes-tu ?

-Marluxia !

-Et pourquoi ?

-J'crois qu'il est gay ! »

« Bien, appelons Marluxia pour qu'il se défende. »

Quand Marluxia arrive :

« Voyons, DemDem', je ne vois pas ce qui te fait penser une chose pareilleuuuuh !

-… Je suis sûr de mon buzz, mais merci quand même. »

La confrontation (Hé, z'êtes sûr que c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle, les mecs ? – _Bien sûr crétin, continue de lire ton texte !_) aura lieu dans quelques instants. Pendant ce temps, allons voir un de nos candidats qui est très effacé : Zexion, notre sixième candidat.

Il lit son livre, tranquillement, au bord de la piscine quand, soudainement, Demyx arrive.

« Heu… Zexion …

-Quoi donc ?

-Tu tiens ton livre à l'envers. »

Quelques rougissements de la part du garçon qui reprend son roman à l'endroit.

De son côté, Axel fait des papouilles à Naminé qui en profite, sous les regards de haine d'un Roxas en colère.

Ventus (un de nos candidats, comme vous vous en doutez) s'approche de lui et pose une main sur son épaule, signe de courage.

« Venez tooooous dans le salon, un crétin a buzzé !

-J'suis pas un crétin !

-On s'en fout, t'as buzzé quand même ! »

Dans le salon.

« Demyx croit que Marluxia est gaaaay, voilà la révélatioooon.

-J'aime les femmes, voyons, donc ce n'est pas mon secret DemDem. Merci pour les deux mille euros.

-Ahah, dans ta gueule le punk ! Crie une furie blonde nommé Larxène, notre douzième candidate.

Demyx rage un instant avant de hausser les épaules et de courir dans la piscine.

**Mercredi.**

« Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour des nominations. Le public (ou ceux qui prendront la peine de commenter) pourra voter pour son candidat favori ! Cette semaine, ce sont des nominations garçons, aussi les filles, allez dans le confessionnal qui porte bien mal son nom pour nous dire pour qui vous allez voter ! »

« Naminé, pour qui votes-tu ? Tu dois choisir deux candidats hommes.

-Huuum… Roxas parce qu'il essaye de me tuer, et Néo parce qu'il est dans son coin et qu'il sert à rien, quoi. »

Fille suivante.

« Larxène, pour qui votes-tu ?

-Néo parce qu'il m'a dit que je ressemblais à une grosse vache, et… Hum.. Non, pas Sora, il est marrant… Demyx, c'est un boulet. »

Fille suivante (heureusement qu'on en a que quatre !)

« Kairi, pour qui votes-tu, toi qu'on n'a même pas entendue une ou deux fois depuis le début de cette semaine ?

-Hé bien je vais voter cooomme mes copines, quoi, genre Naminé quoi. OH PUTAIN DE MECHE DEVANT LES YEUX !

-Bref, Néo et Roxas, quoi ?

-Ouais. »

Dernière fille.

« Xion, pour qui votes-tu ?

-Bah, pour éviter de faire ma chieuse (je veux pas que les filles me détestent, c'est des vraies chiennes quand elles s'y mettent) Néo et… Si je vote Roxas, il sera nominé, si je vote Demyx, ce s'ra super chiant et tout ça… Hum, je vote Demyx. »

« Les garçons, les filles ont fini de voter. Cette semaine, parce qu'une certaine personne voulait emmerder le monde, il y aura trois nominés, soit une personne virée et deux qui restent. Les nominés sont : Néo, Roxas et Demyx ! »

-Qu'ai-je donc fait de mal ?

-Tu m'as traitée de grosse vache, connard !

-T'as qu'à faire un régime ! »

Roxas part au fond du jardin, vite rejoint par Ventus qui tente de le consoler. Le brun lui dit que de toute façon, vu comment les fans-girls l'aiment dans le jeu, c'est pas possible qu'il soit viré.

« J'vous emmerde »

De son côté, Demyx ne comprend pas qu'il risque d'être viré du jeu à une semaine seulement. Être renvoyé dès le début, c'est pas classe du tout.

Le lendemain matin, Roxas découvre avec stupeur Naminé àpwal dans le lit d'Axel.

**Jeudi.**

« Venez tous dans le salon ! »

Les candidats arrivent, les yeux encore clos pour certains, qui se prennent d'ailleurs tous les meubles en pleine face. C'est fun, ahahah, on rit, bref.

« Aujourd'hui, vous allez chercher une nouvelle pièce la love pièce ! C'est un nom de merde, mais on en a rien à foutre ! Le premier qui la trouvera pourra en profiter avec la personne de son choix et … Merde, ils se sont déjà tous tirés. »

Les candidats fouillent, cherchent pendant presque dix minutes avant de s'arrêter parce que c'est chiant. Fatigué de cette recherche intensive, Roxas met ses pieds dans la piscine, sans voir qu'un individu louche arrive derrière lui…

« BOUH ! »

PLOUF.

Oups, il est tombé dans l'eau. Maudissant Axel pour la énième fois – il sais que c'est lui. Comment ? Mystère et boule de gomme… Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec son secret ? Pi-t-être que oui, pi-t-être que non …

Bref, sous l'eau, il regarde autour de lui et tombe sur… OH MON DIEU ! Un passage secret sous l'eau ! Il y va et tombe sur une chambre rose, toute mignonne et.. Beurk, quoi.

« C'est bon, un autre crétin a trouvé par pur hasard la pièce love ! Ou love pièce, j'sais plus. Roxas, qui veux-tu avec toi pour une nuit dans cette pièce magiiiqueeeuh et blablabla ?

-Hum … Ven.

-Okay. T'as plus qu'à aller leur dire ! »

Roxas, un grand sourire sadique aux lèvres sort de l'eau.

« J'ai trouvé la pièce, Ventus, j'te prends pour la nuit ! »

Tous semblent choqués.

« Quoi ?

-Bah, on sait tous que t'es amoureux d'Axel, donc ça fait bizarre, quoi, lance Xion, avec le tact d'une moule. Il y a beaucoup de comparaisons à base de moule dans cette émission …

-Hé bah vous avez tout faux ! »

Roxas ne sourit plus, et regarde le ciel en soupirant. Quelle merde, cette émission, doit-il se dire en son for intérieur…

O*O

« Et voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois ! Nous nous retrouverons vendredi pour le prime et pour savoir qui sera viré ! »

Vous voulez voter pour votre candidat favori ? Laissez un commentaire, et dites « Emmerdeur » si vous voulez garder Roxas, « Demdem » pour Demyx et « Néo » pour Néo !

A vendredi !


	3. Prime

**Hé oui, je suis en retard, je sais. Mais bon... Chapitre plus long que le précédent (d'une centaine de mots) vous saurez qui part!**

**Note : A partir du moment où je mets le chapitre "semaine" en ligne, vous avez jusqu'au prochain vendredi midi pour voter, après, je prendrais plus les votes en compte x') (sauf exception, mais ça) **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

« Bonsoir et bienvenue sur le plateau du prime de Secret Kingdom Hearts Story ! Votre présentateur habituel (enfin, celui que vous vous êtes tapé toute la semaine, quoi) est en arrêt maladie ! C'est donc moi, Xigbar, qui vais animer cette soirée ! »

Le public applaudit de plus belle, certaines personnes se lèvent même pour siffler.

« Ahahah. Ce soir, vous verrez les candidats comme jamais…Entre coups de gueule, amour & trahison, on se croirait trop dans les Feux de l'Amour ! Ou Plus Belle la Vie… Au choix. Et, surtout vous saurez enfin qui part ! Sur ce, connectons-nous à la citade-maison des secrets… »

« Ici la Voix. Ce soir, une nouvelle pièce va être révélée-

-Encore ? Hurle Roxas, au comble de l'énervement. Faut dire que, quand on s'habille en gothique, y'a de quoi.

-Hé ouais. Mais cette fois, tu pourras pas faire de trucs louches avec Ven-

-Mais on a rien fait !

-Bon, ta gueule ! Bref, et dans cette pièce, vous aurez des indices sur les secrets des autres candidats… Et, nos trois nominés, soit Roxas, Demyx et Néo ont droit à un buzz gratuit chacun. Ils seront les seuls à aller dans la pièce en question.

-Cool ! »

Guidés par la Voix, nos trois candidats se dirigent vers la pièce mystérieuse et y entrent.

Ils voient plusieurs figurines. Une pour chaque candidat il y a un livre à l'envers (Zexion ! Crie Demyx. On l'entend jusqu'au plateau, quelle discrétion), des cartes Pokémon, un briquet, un chapelet, un cadavre de chaton (un de nos candidats avale difficilement sa salive) un…Utérus ?... Ouais, bon, un utérus en plastique tout cassé (ils ont de ces idées, sérieux…), un livre de kamasutra, une figurine de power rangers rouge avec pleins d'autre têtes (power rangers jaune, et bleu aussi…)…

Soudainement, un bip se fait entendre. Affolés, nos trois candidats sortent rapidement pour éviter de se faire tuer. En fait, c'est juste la salle qui se renferme, ce sont quand même de sacrées moules !

« Alors, alors ? Z'avez vu quoi ? »

Demyx, soudainement, va dans le confessionnal et buzze ! D'ailleurs, y'a eu pas mal de buzzes pendant la semaine, mais on en parlera plus tard…

« Alors, quel secret penses-tu avoir découvert ?

-Je crois que Zexion sait lire à l'envers.

-… Okay si tu veux ! Par contre, vu que c'est un buzz gratuit, tu peux pas te rétracter, donc on fait la confrontation vite fait bien fait, dans l'salon bande de moules !

« Alors, l'autre crétin ici présent…

-Mais tu vas arrêter de me traiter de cré-

-dit que tu sais lire à l'envers, alors, Zexion ? »

Le concerné soupire, et secoue la tête.

« Non, je ne sais pas lire à l'envers. »

Demyx part dans le jardin, en regardant dans l'horizooooon…

« Ce crétin est vraiment pas doué, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tonnerre d'applaudissement de la part du public.

« En attendant, nous allons élire les cinq buzzes les plus épiques, méchants ou comiques de la semaine (et que vous n'avez bien sûr pas vus, parce que la production n'a pas assez d'argent pour vous montrer tout ce qu'on film ! »

En cinquième position, nous retrouvons Roxas, habillé en gothique et tout en larmes :

« AXEL EST UN GROS CONNARD ! Un salaud de première, un débileuh ! OUIIINNN…»

Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'est pas le secret de notre py-ROUQUIN préféré.

En quatrième position, nous retrouvons Sora qui, avec du café en tremblant comme un excité de la vie, croit lui aussi avoir découvert le secret d'Axel !

« C'EST UN JUSTICIER DE LA NUIT ! Il sauve la veuve et l'orphelin ! J'ai même dessiné son costume ! »

Lui aussi, il a tout faux… Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

En troisième position, nous retrouvons Axel qui buzze Naminé, sa partenaire de mission !

« Je crois qu'elle joue encore aux Barbies. »

Nous aussi nous avons eu des doutes, n'est-ce pas ?

En deuxième position, nous retrouvons un buzz de la poulette, qui accuse Vanitas :

« Je crois que les cartes de Vanitas sont des contrefaçons ! »

A prouver !

Et, enfin, voici le buzz de la semaine, celui qui vaut le détour…

« Je crois que Demyx élève des vers de terre génétiquement modifiés pour qu'un jour, ils puissent donner du lait. »

Merci Kairi !

_*Quelques pages de publicité* _

_Aujourd'hui, disponible dans vos librairies , l'auteure Laemia vous propose sa nouvelle histoire « Si les étoiles fusionnent » ! _

_OoO_

_Vous avez toujours rêvé d'être une fille alors que vous êtes un mec ? Vous n'avez pas assez d'argent pour vous faire opérer ? Ce n'est pas un problème ! Achetez la potion du professeur Vexen !_

_Les premiers résultats des expériences sont disponibles sur le forum français du fandom de Kingdom Hearts, et sont appelés « D »._

_*Fin des pages de publicité*_

« C'est le moment de se reconnecter à la maison des secrets ! Bonjour, chers candidats.

-Xiby ! Tu t'es occupé du chat ? Demande Xion, l'air de rien.

-… Merde. On en parlera plus tard, poulette. Bref ! Chers candidats, ce soir, il y a des changements de programme pour nos nominés…

-Whouat ? Crient Néo et Demyx. Notre emmerdeur de service semble ne pas s'en soucier, le vilain.

-J'vous emmerde bande de *BIP* allez tous *BIP* !

-Hé oui, il n'y a qu'une personne qui rentrera ! Les deux autres seront virés à coups de pied au cul.»

Les deux candidats déglutissent, pendant que Roxas fait un doigt d'honneur.

Plus loin, Vanitas suit très discrètement – autant que possible – le petit Ven qui, quand bien même il est habillé, rentre dans la piscine. La love pièce, pense-t-il ! Ah, mais quel nom de merde…

Il attend un peu, et remarquant quand Ven ne remonte pas à la surface – enfin, sauf s'il ne sait pas nager – il saute dans la piscine – dans un gros « PLOUF » - pour passer en dessous d'un mur même pas fini d'être construit.

Et, bien sûr, il débouche sur la love pièèèèèce.

« Fun… Vais pouvoir installer mon marché ici…

-…Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? »

Quel est le spectacle le plus choquant ? Voir Ven à moitié nu, ou voir des vêtements de gonzesse à côté de lui ?

Soudain, la Voix, qui a l'air en colère, appelle ces deux là (Vanitas et Ventus, pour ceux qu'auraient pas suivi) dans le confessionnal.

« Je suis la Voix et je suis très en colère ! Vanitas, Ventus, venez dans le confessionnal ! »

Une fois dans le confessionnal.

« Puisque t'es même pas foutu d'être discret quand je te colle une mission, je vais faire un truc machiavélique, ahahah ! Ventus, tu vas devoir te travestir toute la semaine au lieu d'une soirée, et.. Et je sais pas encore à quoi tu vas servir toi…Ah, si ! En fait, blondinet, en plus, tu causeras plus de la semaine, Vanitas, tu parleras à sa place ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes déglutissent, ahaha, qu'est-ce que Xem-LA VOIX est sadique…

« N'est-ce pas ? Ahah, j'aimerais pas être à leur place ! Oui, gamine, pourquoi tu lèves le bras ?

-C'est vrai vous sortez avec Xion ?

-C'est vrai t'as besoin d'un dictionnaire pour causer français bien? »

Notre présentateur ricane avant de déclarer :

« Public, les votes sont terminés ! Vous apprendrez bientôt qui va devoir quitter la maison des secrets…. Mais avant cela…

-PAR LE POUVOIR DE L'ASPIRATEUR !

-… Qui qué qu'a dit ça ? Bref, avant cela, nous allons vous présenter la pièce secrète… Il y a un candidat qui ne retournera pas dans la maison, mais qui ne partira pas non plus… Il rejoindra seulement les deux habitants de la pièèèèèce ! »

Ricanement diabolique.

« Nous vous présentons Aqua, au moins on a une autre fille, et Olette ! Encore une fille, ouais ! Putain, elles envahissent le monde… »

Soupir de désespoir de la part du présentateur.

« Mais on s'en fout de ce qu'elles font dans la vie, et tout ça ! Et pour meubler encore du temps avant de savoir quel nominé va s'en aller, passage nostalgie-émotion avec, cette semaine, la crise de Roxas au confessionnal ! »

« T'façon, c'est qu'un gros *BIP* Axel, c't'un *BIP* de fils de *BIP* ! Mais je l'aaaaaimeeuuuh… Ouiiiiinnnn ! »

« Retenons de cette histoire qu'Axel est un *BIP* ! Hé, le censureur, c'est MAINTENANT que tu te mets au taff ?

-Hey ! j'te signale que j'ai besoin d'ma sieste !

-S'pèse de vieux chien… »

Applaudissement pour Xigbar.

« Ah ! Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour attirer l'audimat… Bref ! Retrouvons nos nominés qui stressent dans le sas ! Notre huissier, Lexaeus, m'apporte l'enveloppe. Alors ? Difficile de départager les candidats ?

-…

-Hum, oui, je vois. Merci ! »

Lexaeus quitte le plateau dans un grand silence.

« Vais-je ouvrir cette enveloppe ? Vous coller de la publicité avant ? To be or not to be, that is the question … Et ça n'a rien à voir… Allez, on ouvre ! »

Le public est excité, l'ambiance monte!

« Et, ce soir… Le candidat qui rentre dans la maison des secrets et… Roxas ! Avec 55% des votes ! »

Hurlement des fangirls présentes sur le plateau. Des bannières « Roxas ! », « Numéro XIII au pouvoir ! » et « Akuroku ! » sont levées au ciel.

Le blondinet, la tête baissée, re-rentre dans la maison où les candidats attendent, anxieux.

Il se fait rouler un patin par Axel qui lui explique qu'avec Naminé, c'est pas sérieux pendant que celle-ci- Quoi, vous vous en foutez ? Bien, bien…

« Le candidat qui part est… Ah, attendez, j'arrive pas à lire… »

Le public hurle son indignation.

« Ahah, j'me fous de votre gueule. Ahah, c'était très drôle. Bref, le candidat qui part est, sans surprise, Néo avec seulement 10% des votes ! »

Au loin, une écrivaine jure en maudissant une certaine Lunastrelle…

« Bé… Et moi ? J'fais quoi ?

-Toi, tu vas dans la maison secrète avec deux gonzesses ! La vie est donc pas belle ? »

Demyx n'a pas l'air de comprendre, mais c'est pas grave. Il est emmené dans la maison secrète où Aqua et Olette jouent au poker.

« Ahah ! Alors, Néo, qu'est-ce que ça fait de partir si tôt de la maison ? »

Doigt d'honneur.

« Dis un dernier au revoir aux habitants par la télé, juste là ! »

Il tourne la tête vers la télé juste là.

« Hey, Néo, c'était quoi ton secret ? Lance Xion, l'air de rien.

-Ahah. Bonne question. Et, Larxène, tu sais… T'es pas une grosse vache. Désolé.

-Ah, en-

-T'es une baleine. Adieu ! »

Sur ces mots, il quitte le plateau. Votre présentateur préféré déconnecte la télé de la maison, avec des candidats qui n'y comprennent plus rien.

« Au sujet de la maison secrète, bah, c'est juste un gros bordel : si les trois moules veulent rentrer dans la maison, faudra trouver le secret d'un ou d'une candidate, en une semaine… Ahah, ils vont galérer, ça va être fun ! »

La télé se reconnecte toute seule.

« Xigbar ! Tu m'as _toujours_ pas dit si tu t'étais occupé du chat ! »


	4. Semaine deux

Voilà, encore un chapitre en retard /o/

Je sais pas quand est-ce que le prime arrivera... Un jour, ça, c'est sûr /o/

Je tiens à préciser ; pour les votes, vous devez voter pour le candidat que vous voulez voir RESTER. Non, on vote pas pour un candidat pour qu'il parte :B

Sur ce... Bonne lecture?

* * *

« Bonjour et bienvenue dans cette nouvelle semaine de Kingdom Secret Story Hearts ! Ici Xigbar, votre présentateur favori. Saïx, repose-toi bien, on pense à toi ici ! »

Sourire charmeur.

« Mais voici le moment que vous attendez tous ! Le résumé de la semaine…. »

**Semaine deux.**

**Lundi.**

Nous voilà dans les dortoirs où, comme vous vous en doutez, Axel a kidnappé, attaché et violé Roxas.

Allons plutôt dans la pièce secrète, nos trois candidats étant les seuls levés à… Neuf heures du matin. Levés par la Voix, ils doivent choisir leur victime. De qui vont-ils chercher le secret… ? Suspense et…

_*Quelques pages de publicité spéciales Akuroku !*_

_Conte à rebours, le nouveau moyen d'écrire un conte de fée avec nos candidats favoris, Axel et Roxas ! Pour plus d'information, renseignez-vous auprès de Lécimal, gérante de l'évènement !_

_Jésus lui-même approuve le Conte à rebours. La gérante se verra pardonner trois péchés véniels et un péché mortel._

_O*O_

_Axel travesti ? Roxas chieur ? Un OC super chiant mais en fait super génial que la directrice de la production ne va pas tarder à épouser ?_

_Crushcrushcrush. Produit par Moïra, approuvé par Chuck Norris !_

_*Fin des quelques pages de publicité spéciales Akuroku !*_

…Et voilà ! Nos trois candidats (Demyx, Olette et Aqua pour les gens qui ont un souci de mémoire) débattent encore sur leur victime. On vous explique la situation.

Ils ont jusqu'à jeudi pour trouver le secret d'un des candidats qu'ils auront désignés. S'ils le trouvent, le candidat sera nominé d'office et soumis aux votes du public accompagnés d'une autre personne et, en plus, ils pourront rentrer dans la maison. Dans le cas contraire, nos trois amis seront virés à coup de pied aux fesses et les nominations seront annulées.

_Dans la régie_

_« Hey, t'es sûr que les spectateurs vont tout comprendre ? Non, parce que vu les crétins qui regardent nos conneries …_

_-Mais ouais ! Faut leur faire croire que notre émission est un truc pour gens intelligents, pour qu'ils se sentent forts et puissants ! »_

De nouveau dans la maison secrète.

« Ici la Voix. Quelle sera votre victime ?

-Bah, c'est qu'en fait, on hésite entre Vanitas et Axel. Les deux sont pas discrets, donc.

-Ouais, et bah faudrait peut-être se grouiller ! Faite un truc qui attire l'audimat, bordel ! »

Nos trois candidats se regardent un instant.

« Axel, disent-ils en chœur. »

Rire machiavélique de la Voix et son fameux « C'est tout, pour le moment. »

Retournons dans la maison. Il est onze heures et les candidats commencent à se réveiller.

Marluxia fait de nouveau la cuisine, pour le bonheur des habitants de la maison ! Larxène passe à côté pour lui coller un coup sur les fesses. Notre cuisiniè-CUISINIER sursaute.

« Houhouhou, voyoooons ! »

De son côté, Ven n'ose pas se lever. En même temps, quand on est fringué en gothique-lolita, on ose pas trop sortir !

« Hé, blondinet, d'bout ! J'aimerais bien mang- »

Un poing dans la tronche, un !

« Oh ! Tu t'cal- »

Un coup de pied là où ça fait mal.

Bref, à la fin de la semaine, Vanitas pourra appeler S.O.S femme battue !

De son côté, Riku est en train de déprimer parce que Néo est parti, avec seulement 10% des voix… Mais pourquoi personne n'a voté pour lui ? POURQUOI ?

Dans le jardin, un homme courait àpwal. De qui s'agit-il ? Nous l'ignorons …

**Mardi.**

« Venez dans l'salon, bande de moules !

-Je sais pas vous, mais j'en ai marre d'être traité de moule, se plaint Axel.

-Oh, ta *bouche* espèce de *les rouquins sont très intelligents. Et ils sentent très bons.* »

Les candidats semblent choqués.

« BREF ! Je viens vous dire qu'une maison secrète est là, que les trois candidats dedans qui vous regarde. Ils voient tout ce que vous faites ! »

Les habitants de la maison des secrets (quel nom très original) se regardent, les yeux écarquillés. Ahahah, ils ont l'air con.

Dans la pièce secrète…

« Dans la famille Treize, je demande le numéro… Douze ! »

Rien de passionnant.

« J'ai fais des nouilles pour le déjeuner !

-VOUS M'EN GARDEZ HEIN ? Hurle Larxène, à travers les toilettes.

-Mais oui Larxène chériiiie ! »

Mais, alors qu'ils sont en train de manger, Zexion lance par accident une nouille à Axel qui lance une fourchette à Vanitas qui lance son assiette dans la face de Larxène qui-

Bref, bataille de nourriture, et la seule épargnée est-

Personne, puisqu'on vient de lancer de la sauce sur Naminé ! Qui, évidemment, choppe le premier qu'elle trouve (Zexion, dans ce cas) pour aller le violer. Bref, que d'amour dans la maison en cette belle journée !

Dans l'après midi, nos candidats se reposent au bord de la piscine, sauf Xion qui joue dans l'eau comme une enfant.

Note du présentateur : En même temps quand *censure parce qu'il y a des personnes de moins de dix huit ans qui nous regardent*

Pour une fois que le censureur fait son boulot !

« Hey, c'pas de ma faute ! Donald me parlait de-

-Ouais, ouais, ferme-là, on s'en fout. »

Quand soudainement…

« PIN PON PIN PON PIN PON »

Oh, mais c'est Riku qui buzz !

« Pourquoi tu buzzes ?

-Je pense que Naminé est une nymphomane.

-Bien, bien. Alors Naminé, au confessionnal pour te défeeeeendre… »

La blonde entre dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

-Tu as couché avec Axel, Kairi, V-

-… Hum, oui. Et alors ? »

Silence de quelques minutes.

« Je valide mon buzz. »

Naminé sort, lance plusieurs insultes, roule une pelle à Kairi qui passe par là pour se calmer et retourne faire bronzette comme si de rien n'était.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard…

« Riku à buzzé ! Dans l'salon bande de moules ! »

Une fois que tous nos candidats sont dans le salon.

« Alors, Riku a buzzé Naminé. Révélation !

-… Bah, ouais, je suis nymphomane. »

Les candidats sont choqués un quart de seconde, mais vu comment elle se tapait tout le monde, c'est pas étonnant.

« Mais bon, c'est con parce qu'on dirait plus une maison de gay qu'une maison des secrets. »

**Mercredi.**

Notre journée commence à une heure de l'après midi, puisque personne ne s'est réveillé avant.

« C'est l'heure des nominations filles ! Cependant, à cause de la maison secrète, vous ne pourrez nominer qu'une fille. »

Les garçons passent au confessionnal. Puisqu'on en a plus que les filles, ils passeront par deux.

« Je crois que Ven sera d'accord avec moi. Il faut virer Xion.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il secoue la tête, alors ?

-…. Pour exprimer son accord. »

Au tour d'Axel et Roxas !

« IL FAUT VIRER NAMINE ! VIREEEEEEER NAMINEEEEEE

-Roxas, il faut se calmer…

-Dis que tu vires Naminé. Sinon, je retourne dormir dans mon lit. »

Deux votes contre Naminé !

Riku, Sora, en piste !

« Je vote contre Naminé, dit le brun avant de coller un coup à Riku. AHAHAHAHAHAH !

-Crétin ! Je votre contre Larxène. »

Nos derniers hommes, Zexion et Marluxia.

« Je vote contre Xion ! Plus tard, elle pourrait faire virer Larxènounette…

-… Je m'en fiche, alors je vais faire comme mon camarade ! »

Les candidats se retrouvent dans le salon.

« Notre nominée est…Xion !

-… Bande de vilains. »

Roxas hurle.

« Alors, si les habitants de la pièce secrète trouve le secret de leur victime, tu seras nominé avec celle-ci. Mais, s'ils ne le trouvent pas, alors ils seront virés et les nominations annulées et Axel range ce briquet ! Arrête d'essayer de mettre le feu aux cheveux de Marluxia ! »

Dans la pièce secrète, Aqua a un déclic.

« On a des indices sur le secret d'Axel ! Il brûle tout ! »

**Jeudi.**

La journée commence plus tôt : à onze heures du matin ! Il y a du progrès.

Olette, levée, fixe l'écran qui permet aux habitants de la pièce secrète d'observer les candidats. Elle fixe Axel, leur victime, qui mange des tartines en tripotant le fessier de Roxas assis à côté de lui.

Demyx ronfle à sa droite, Aqua mange à sa gauche.

« Alors, du nouveau ? Lance la jeune femme en avalant ses céréales.

-Ouais. Je crois bien qu'il a un souci avec le feu. Traumatisme, genre accident ? Pyromane ? J'hésite entre les deux.

-Je pencherais plutôt pour le pyromane. Mais j'ai des doutes aussi. »

Elles se regardent et soupirent.

« Faut trouver son secret, si on veut rentrer et être payées.

-Carrément ! Je rate mes vacances d'été avec les potes pour pas loin de vingt mille euros… Si je rentre dans cette saloperie de maison.

-Ouais, voilà. J'ai un mariage à payer ! »

Demyx commence à émerger.

« Faites moins d'bruit… »

Silence de quelques minutes.

« Quand on rentre là-dedans, on vire ce mec.

-OK ! »

_*Petite page de publicité*_

_Vous rêvez de voir Vanitas qui manipule Ventus ? Vous aimez pas Axel ? Vous adoreriez voir des adolescents se battre pour un jeu qui date de leur enfance ?_

_Venez lire En Terrain Hostile, dit ETH pour les intimes !_

_*Fin de la page de publicité*_

Dans la maison…

« Ici la Voix. Aujourd'hui, puisque je m'ennuie grave, on va s'amuser. Vous allez vous mettre par deux! Le duo gagnant aura le droit à six mille euros à partager en deux, pigé ? Vous avez dix secondes pour vous trouver un partenaire, sinon JE choisis les groupes. »

Dix secondes plus tard.

« Okay, vous êtes tous en groupe… Mais j'aime emmerder le monde ! Je change ! Ahahahahahah. »

_Dans la régie :_

_« Hey, Xemnas… Faudrait arrêter, ton rire machiavélique là, c'est de la merde._

_-Me parle pas comme ça Mickey !_

_-C'EST MOI QUI PAIE CETTE PUTAIN D'EMISSION ET TON SALAIRE PAR LA MÊME OCCASION ALORS TU FAIS C'QUE J'TE DIS OU ALORS… » _

Dans la maison de nouveau.

« Bon, aller… Toi avec toi et avec toi et… Bworf, en fait, j'm'en fous, démerdez-vous. »

Quelques heures plus tard parce qu'on a pas assez de temps d'émission pour tout vous montrer…

« Les gagnants sont …Marluxia et Sora avec la chanson « It's OK to be Gay » ! »

Regards traumatisés des candidats. Dans la pièce secrète, les trois habitants sont médusés, on dirait des moules !

C'est la fin de la semaine avant le prime. Allons demander aux habitants de la maison quel secret ont-ils découvert :

« Nous croyons qu'Axel est un pyromane ! Dit Aqua. »

Temps de silence.

« La Voix a le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez raison ! Vous rentrerez dans la maison au prochain prime, et Axel est nominé aux côtés de Xion. »

Cris du cœur de la part de nos trois nouveaux candidats !

Dans la maison…

« Je vous annonce qu'Axel est nominé aux côtés de Xion ! En effet, les habitants de la pièce secrète ont découvert son secret. T'étais pas discret, en même temps : pour la révélation, en gros, le rouquin là, c't'un pyromane. Sur ce… »

Sur le plateau.

« Voilà, c'est la fin de notre semaine ! Qui va partir ? Xion ou Axel ? Pour voter, laissez un commentaire ! « Noix » si vous désirez voter pour Xion, « Pyromane trapéziste transsexuel gay » si vous désirez voter pour Axel ! Ah, et-

-Xigbar… Tu croyais te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement… ?

-S-Saïx ! Tu es de retour ! Ahahahahahaha-

-RENDS MOI MON BOULOT ! »

Quelques minutes censurées pour cause de violence plus tard.

« Si vous voulez me garder comme présentateur, tapez « 2 », si vous voulez reprendre le tarré attaché par terre comme présentateur, tapez « 7 » ! »

Le taré gigote par terre.

« Et, désormais, si vous avez des questions, suggestions, ou même que vous voulez de la pub… Laissez un commentaire ! Une rubrique spéciale sera créée dans le prime pour les questions, et la pub sera faite avec plaisir par la production qui gagne du pognon comme ça ! A vendredi ! »


	5. Prime 2

Voilà le prime! Ahah, merci à JenJen sans qui je m'y serais sans doute pas mis.

Rien à moi. Crédit à ma fille pour m'avoir prêté sa potion magique 8D

* * *

« Bonjour et bienvenue à ce deuxième prime de –

-Secret Kingdom Hearts Story ! Ce soir, nous serons deux à présenter l'émission, l'autre crétin bleu et moi-même !

-L'autre crétin bleu tu sais ce qu'il te fait ?

-Non mais vas-y, dis-moi _Isabelle._ »

Sourire provocateur de la part de Xigbar.

« Bref, ce soir, qui d'Axel ou de Xion partira ?! Telle est la question !

-Je suis sûr que t'as soudoyé quelqu'un pour que l'autre reste.

-Moi ?! J'aurais jamais osé, voyons ! »

Ricanement.

« Bon, connectons-nous à la maison des secrets où les trois nouveaux (ou presque…) vont faire leur apparition ! »

« Ici la Voix. Les trois nouveaux candidats vont faire leur apparition ! Nous vous présentons Aqua, Olette et …Demyx ! Que vous pensiez avoir viré, mais nan, raté ! Dans vos faces, ahahahah.

-Me revoilà ! »

Le blond vient de faire son apparition dans la maison.

Que d'apparitions dans cette émission !

« Oh putain… Oh les gens, putain, on est mal barré, dit Roxas lové dans les bras de notre rouquin pyromane d'amour.

-Z'êêêêtes qui ? Intervient Sora en sautant sur Olette.

-…Oulà… On est atterrit où ?...Aqua ?

-Oh mon Dieu il est trop mignon ! » Hé oui, Aqua vient de voir Ventus qui est collé à un Vanitas désespéré.

« Héhé, l'ambiance est à son comble !

-Oh, j't'ai dis de te taire, Isabelle ! Bref, nous pouvons rajouter deux secrets à notre liste… A moins qu'ils ne soient déjà dans la liste ? Peut-être rajoutons-nous le secret de candidats déjà en scène depuis le début…

-Peut-être… ! Voici les deux nouveaux secrets qui ne sont pas forcément ceux de nos deux nouvelles candidates. Ou peut-être que si, huhuhu.

-…Saïx, refais plus jamais ça, c'était de la merde, le rire machiavélique là. »

Voici donc les deux nouveaux secrets qui s'ajoutent à notre liste :

-Je suis accroc au jeu « Les loups de Thiercelieux ».

-En fait, je suis la mère de Ventus.

« Xiggy, je crois bien qu'on a du lourd là.

-… Connard, m'appelle pas comme ça Isabelle. »

(_En régie : « Hey ! Minnie, lance la pub p'tain !_

_-Mais ouais, ouais ! Elle est où Jeanne ? Jeanne ! Des cafés Jeanne ! »_)

_*Quelques petites pages de publicité*_

_Vous voulez lire quelque chose sur Néo-Riku ? Il vous manque affreusement en plus de ça ? Alors allez lire « Je m'appelle Riku » de Kafka Tamura, et profitez de son apparition qui ne dure pas que cinq putains de secondes !_

_*O*_

_Vous voulez savoir où est Jeanne ? Rien de plus facile, regardez les deux saisons des Very Bad Blagues sur Youtube ! Le Palmashow se fera un plaisir de répondre à toutes vos questions !_

_(La version Américaine est disponible en version original sous-titré en français sous le nom de « SMOSHFrance ».)_

_*Fin des quelques pages de publicité*_

« Ce soir, en plus de savoir qui partira, vous saurez qui est analphabète et qui a été bonne sœur ! dit alors notre présentateur bleu.

-Bleu…Ahaha, c'est le mot ! » ricane Xigbar.

Rires du public.

« En attendant de trouver un truc à faire ce soir !

-..Y'a pas de programme ? intervient Saïx.

-Nan, la régie nous a rien dit du moins… »

(_En régie :_

_« L'avion-l'avion-l'avion, ça fait lever les yeux…_

_-Oh putain, t'as bus quoi, Mushu ?_

_-La femme, la femme, la femme ça fait lever la-_

_-Dingo ! CENSURE ! »_)

« … Hum, hum. Ouais, donc, en attendant de sortir notre nouveauté de la soirée, nous allons vous présenter… Le top cinq des scènes coupées !

-… Encore un top cinq ?

-La production à des millions de tops cinq à revendre. »

En numéro cinq, nous retrouvons le cinglé chauve !

« La X-Blade sera à moi ! A moi je vous diiis ! Mwahahahaha »

Malheureusement pour lui, la jambe de Vanitas traînait dans les environs, et par un hasard vraiment extraordinaire, Ventus qui se trouvait dans la piscine avec un coussin gonflable a, ACCIDENTELLEMENT noyé ce pauvre vieux.

Que d'accidents…

En quatrième position, nous retrouvons Sora avec un hachoir qui court après un Riku àpwal (en effet, notre vieux pépé était sous les douches au moment fatidique).

« VIENS LA ! VIENS LAAAA QUE JE TE CAAAASTRE ! »

Rassurez-vous, Riku a encore toute sa virilité !

En troisième position, voici Kairi qui, du haut de sa connerie, boit une potion laissée là par notre caméraman.

(_Régie : _

_« Vexen ! Ta putain de potion !_

_-NAN ! JE SAIS PAS CE QUE CA FAIT SUR LES GONZESSES !_

_-…Putain, Minnie, LANCE LA PUUUUB !  
_

_-C'est la fête du slip la kermesse des dessooooooooous !_

_-Elle est où Jeanne ? Jeanne ? Des cafés Jeanne…. »_)

« Oh putain ! »

Sur ces mots, Kairi coucha avec Sora, Riku, Naminé (avec le plus grand plaisir), et Axel qui, bien sûr, se prit une énième baffe de la part de Roxy.

En deuxième position, nous avons Xion qui, excitée comme une puce, à sauter sur toutes les caméras de la maison.

« Xiggy ? XIGGY ! TU M'AS TOUJOURS PAS DIT SI LE CHAT ALLAIT BIEEEEEEEEN ! »

Sur le plateau, un certain présentateur hurle.

Et (roulement de tambours), en premier de notre top cinq… !

Elle revient à la régie !

« Hein ? Qui a laissé entré un candidat émo ?

-MOUAHAHAH, hiiip', z'avez quoooi ?

-Oh putain, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ce que bordel…Virez-moi ce type !

-Oh, c'quoi c'boutoooon ? hiiiic.

-NAN ! PAS LE BOUTON D'AUTODESTRUCTION !

-… On a un bouton d'autodestruction ? »

« Ahah, quelle bande de cons ! dit Xigbar.

-Ta gueule. Il va comment le chat ? »

Sourire victorieux de Saïx.

« J'suis l'meilleur.

-Oh, ta gueule. Bref, on a les instructions, c'est l'heure de donner notre nouveauté ! LA VOIX ! »

« Ici la Voix. Que les candidats se réunissent dans le salon. »

Quelques minutes après.

« Alors voilà, c'est l'heure de vous faire chier. DITES BONJOUR AU TELEPHONE AUX COULEURS DE LA GAYPRIDE !

-… Pourquoi ? ose Demyx.

-Parce que vous êtes une bande de gays, y'a genre deux hétéros dans le lot. On a fait exprès pour que les fans regardent l'émission. »

« Aaaaah » général.

« Bref, donc il sonne, donne des bonnes ou des mauvaises nouvelles, hé oui. Bah tien, justement… »

« DRIIIIING ».

Et qui réussit à décrocher ?! Suspense…

Demyx !

« Allô… Demyx… Je…JE SUIS TON PERE ! »

Un cri se fait entendre.

« Papa ?! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS DEDANS LE TELEPHONE !?

-Tu viens de perdre 2000€ qui vont à … AXEL !

-…CONNARD ! »

Il raccroche violemment et s'en va pour bouder.

« Ahahah, pognon ! »

Coup dans la mâchoire.

Pendant que Demyx maudit Darth Vather, son père, Kairi s'approche très discrètement du buzzeur et contre toutes attentes… Buzzer !

« J'crois que les cheveux de Ventus (qui sont bruns, rappelons-le), c'est une teinture ! »

La Voix se racle la gorge.

« Ma foi, si tu veux ma poule. La flemme de faire les trucs de débat con là… Tu te rétractes ou pas ?

-…Nan ? Dites, la Voix, est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà dit « oui, je me rétracte » ?

-… Ouais, c'est vrai. Question conne, mais c'est pour la forme, tu comprends ? J'suis payé pour tout ça tu sais, et-HUM HUM. Donc, AU SALON BANDE DE MOULES !... Oui, dans Kingdom Secret Story Hearts, on aime les fruits de mers. »

Et bablabla, les candidats se réunissent, et blablabla, non ce n'est pas le secret de Ven, blablabla, les poulpes roux qui portent des slips Freegun partisans de la P.A Incorporation ont dominé le monde, blablabla…

« Il se passe de ces trucs dans la maison des secrets ! dit alors Saïx.

-Putain vieux, on s'emmerde, on peut pas faire un TRUC, là ?! Même la reine d'Angleterre s'emmerde moins qu'nous, là ! »

Oulà, ça chauffe sur le plateau, Xigbar tire les cheveux d'Isa-belle !

« Ta gueule le narrateur ! PAR LE POUVOIR DE LA LUUUNE

-Merde, mode berserk activé !

-Celui qui n'a jamais été seul au moins une fois dans sa viiie !

-Putain, Néo, on t'a pas entendu de la soirée alors tais-toi ! »

Néo tire la langue.

De son côté, Riku, allongé sur le lit, à côté d'un Sora assoupi (même s'il ne dort pas, à vrai dire, si notre doyen reste si près de lui, c'est parce que le jeune homme l'a menacé avec un couteau de cuisine), sent Néo et a une soudaine envie de se relever et de lui sauter dans les bras.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne que dans le jeu, c'est un glaçon, un connard en plus, et qu'il risque sa vie en bougeant. Alors le pépé se rallonge, et hurle à la narratrice que, putain, ses cheveux ne sont pas blancs mais argentés.

A quoi elle répondra « Y'a pas d'putains ici ! Y'a des femmes honnêtes ! » jusqu'à ce qu'elle repense à Naminé. Mais nous nous éloignons du sujet.

De son côté, Xion achète de nouvelles cartes mais malheur ! Elle n'a presque plus d'argent. Que faire ? Et si elle sort ce soir ?! QUE FAIRE ?!

« Cher public !... Si vous me gardez je promets... DE FILMER AXEL ET ROXAS SANS CENSURE ET DE VOUS L'ENVOYER GRATUITEMENT PAR E-MAIL ! »

Est-ce que l'argument marchera ? Pas si sûr…

« Bon, j'commence à en avoir marre, on pourrait pas but-virer quelqu'un, s'empresse de dire Olette. Aqua s'est rapidement faite une place et sert le pauvre Ven au point que celui-ci ne peut plus emmerder Vanitas qui joue avec une tête de vieux pépé.

-T'es bien impatiente…Suspect ! » répond Demyx en souriant.

Hé bien et bien.. Nous pouvons voir Axel qui gigote sur sa chaise et Xion qui danse la macaréna pour se calmer. En régie, les chansons paillardes résonnent !

« Pour vous faire patienter en attendant que l'huissier arrive… Voici un passage nostalgie-émotion, et c'est Marluxia qui nous l'offre cette semaine ! »

« Ouais, trop quoi. Larx', c'trop ma copine quoi, j'voudrais trop pas qu'elle parte ! PUBLIC ! SOUVEZ-LA SI JAMAIS ! Oh my D.R, quoi. » dit-il en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps de tarlouze.

« Bon, Lexaeus, tu te grouilles ? dit Saïx, calmé.

-….

-Merci. Xigbar s'empare de l'enveloppe.

-Alors, alors ? s'excite son collègue.

-Bah, alors, alors… Il faut le suspense inutile, connard ! Commençons par quel présentateur restera, sourire narquois. C'est d'ailleurs le seul sondage où la produc' s'est pas cassé le cul à faire les pourcentages ! Bande de connards….

-Bon, c'est toi ou moi qui reste au final, enfoiré ?! »

Xigbar ricane encore.

« T'es bien pressée, Isa-belle.

-…

-Tu as raison Lexaeus. Bref, donc je reste et toi tu te tires ! … CACHEZ-MOI LA LUNE ! »

Une fois Saix évacué de la salle…

« Les pro-Xion d'un côté essaient d'attaquer les pro-Axel… Mais qui restera ?! Suspense… Hé bien, vous le saurez après que deux candidats nous disent leur secret ! En piste ! »

Dans le confessionnal, dans le noir avec une voix trafiquée.

« C'est très très dur à vivre et à cacher…En effet. Je ne sais ni lire, ni écrire… »

Mais qui est-ce ?! La réponse après une page de publicité !

_*Quelques pages de publicité*_

_Vous voulez voir le fils de Satan comme jamais ? Un délinquant bisexuel qui se tape aussi bien son meilleur ami que la fille qui l'aime ? Vous voulez voir le maître des Enfers jouer à Guitar Hero ? _

_Beelzebub, le manga fait pour vous !_

_*O*_

_Vous en avez marre de pas pouvoir vomir ? Vous vous sentez horriblement mal à cause de ça ? Allez lire « Roxas au pays des pendus » ! Nouveau en librairie, ce livre vous fera vomir vos tripes ! Disponible en avant première sur le profil de Mia Suzuki-sama !* _

_*fin des quelques pages de publicité*_

« Et notre analphabète n'est d'autre que…Zexion ! Hé oui, le choc… »

Le confessionnal s'éclaire, et le jeune homme reprend sa voix normale.

« Hé oui, hé oui… vous vous y attendiez pas, hein ?! »

Sur ce, il quitte la salle, tout content. De nouveau dans l'ombre et plein de voix trafiquées, quelqu'un entre.

« Je suis bonne sœur. J'ai été bonne sœur, plutôt, même si ça se voit vachement pas. »

Bon, on va pas faire une mise en scène de trois heures, donc sachez que notre bonne sœur n'est d'autre que…Larxène ! Hé oui, on en a encore plein comme ça ! Sur ce, Xigbar, s'il-te-plait, dis nous qui part là, il commence à se faire tard et j'dois aller picoler !

« Okay narrateur ! Donc, c'est, désolé les pros-machin qui sont là, Xion qui part avec 45% des voix ! Ca c'est joué à un vote, mais c'est Axel qui reste ! »

Une fois Xion sur scène.

« Alors ? Tes impressions ?

-Salut Néo ! Ca va ? C'est con que tu sois parti !

-Ouais, ouais, tranquille, et toi ? Ouais, mais c'est la honte de partir la première semaine et-

-JE CAUSE LA ! Ah, putain, ces jeunes.

-D'ailleurs, Xiggy, tu m'as toujours pas dit pour le chat.

-…CONNECTONS-NOUS A LA MAISON ! Bande de moules sur pattes !

-C'est quoi cette insulte de merde ? »

Bref, nous retrouvons nos candidats, dont Roxas qui viole Axel sur place.

« Xion ? C'est quoi ton secret ? demande Naminé, curieuse.

-J'en ai pas, haussement d'épaules. Mais mon prénom, à l'envers, ça fait « noix ».

-… OH PUTAIN OUAIS LES MECS ! Elle a raison ! Ca fait noix ! »

Grand jeu concours Kingdom Secret Story Hearts !

Vous vous souvenez, dans le passage nostalgie-émotion? Marluxia a dit « Oh my D.R »… Hé bien, si vous trouvez à qui ou à quoi correspondent les fameuses initiales qu'il a dit, vous pourrez au choix voter deux fois (genre deux fois pour Roxy, ou une fois pour Xion, une fois pour Roxy est cetera), connaître un des secrets des candidats, ou mieux ! Avec toutes les pages de publicité qui vous serons dédiées ! Mais seule la première personne à le dire aura droit à un de ces magnifiques cadeaux, alors dépêchez-vous ! Son nom sera indiqué à la fin de la prochaine semaine pour que vous puissiez tuer la personne en question, sur ce !

* * *

* : Oui, oui, je me fais de l'auto-pub, ET ALORS ?! xD


	6. Semaine trois

« Bonjour et bienvenue dans la troisième semaine de Secret Kingdom Hearts Story !

-Et je suis là pour vous prévenir que mon chat va très bien !

-… Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

-Baaah, je t'aide pour ton travail ! Il est siii dur ! Et surtout pour prévenir que Kirby va parfaitement bien. »

Xion est à côté de Xigbar, les mains dans les poches en souriant.

« … Salope.

-Moi aussi –

-Bon, chut ! Bref, bienvenue dans notre troisième semaine ! Hé oui, déjà, déjà ! Que le temps passe vite.

-Ou pas. J'ai tenu deux semaines, tu te rends compte ? Deux semaines !

-Ouais, sérieux ! Heureusement qu'on a mon salaire, hein ! Bref, jour un !

-… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, borgne à la con ?! »

Semaine trois.

**Lundi.**

Aujourd'hui, c'est un grand coup de gueule pour Kairi. En effet, la jeune fille n'en peut plus voilà trois semaines qu'elle n'a plus vu…Nemo. Son poisson rouge.

Enfermée dans les toilettes (il y a bien sûr une caméra dans les toilettes), elle pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Naminé frappe doucement à la porte, pleine de bonnes intentions.

« Tu te bouges ?! J'ai envie d'pisser moi ! »

La rouquine sort, et se laisse tomber sur son lit. Naminé rentre dans les toilettes pendant qu'Olette, de son côté, va consoler Kairi. La pauvre fille, pauvre Nemo…

Bref, passons cette intro inutile pour en venir à Sora, pauvre enfant (il y a tellement de S.D.F... Enfin, la plupart ne sont pas encore clodos, mais après l'émission ! Ils croient vraiment que mettre « g fé secret stori » va les aider à trouver du taff.. Ahahah !), qui ne sait pas quoi faire. Il est perdu, seul et désespéré, et l'extérieur lui manque également alors que ça ne fait même pas un mois qu'il est ici. Fu.

Sinon, c'est encore le coup de gueule (oui, encore) pour Roxas en effet, Axel l'a encore trompé (pour changer), avec Vanitas qui se retrouve avec une Naminé furieuse sur le dos (alors qu'elle couche avec tout le monde, et avoue sans la moindre gêne qu'Axel est un super bon coup), et un bras cassé par Aqua, qui fait un gros câlin à Ven qui est dévasté lui qui voulait, voulait... Ah ! Ca n'a plus d'importaaaance… Ouin. On se croirait dans les feux de l'amour, sauf que là, ils pètent tous un câble, c'est TROP bon.

Sinon, sachez que Demyx et Zexion se portent comme un charme, et que Larxène sort officiellement avec Marluxia, même s'ils ne se connaissent que depuis vingt-et-un jours ! A noter que les relations vont très vite, dans cette émission.

Enfin. La Voix remarque bien que les relations sont tendues, elle décide d'y remédier !

« Ici la Voix. Je remarque bien que les relations sont tendues, je décide d'y remédier en créant des clans !

-Ah, c'est pas trop tôt ! Par contre, si c'est fille vs garçon, on est pas dans la merde…, dit alors Kairi, serrée contre Olette.

-Ahah ! Non. Bref, vous êtes quatorze ! Donc sept de chaque côté. Allez, allez, on se dépêche ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, après hurlements, rires, et autres joyeusetés.

« Alors, alors… Premier groupe, comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Organisation sept ! dit Roxas, qui est dans le clan opposé à celui d'Axel.

-… Mais c'est de la merde, intervient Aqua qui est à côté de lui.

-Ah ? Je trouvais que ça sonnait hyper bien…

-Euh… Mollusques de l'ombre ! propose Ventus, toujours lové contre une des rares filles de l'émission.

-Oh oui mon Ven ! Quelle idée !

-Pfuu, chouchou… »

Donc d'un côté, nous avons les mollusques de l'ombre, composé de Roxas, Aqua, Ventus, Olette, Zexion, Riku et Kairi ! Fu !

« Maintenant, votre dortoir sera l'ancien des garçons !

-Pourquoi on a celui tout rose ?! s'exclame le pyromane.

-Parce que votre bande participe à la gaypride !

-J'suis hétéro ! » s'écrit Marluxia en serrant Larxène contre lui.

Ricanements de la Voix.

« Votre nom ?

-Bah… Organisation de l'ombre ?

-Putain, mais « Organisation » là, ça fait trop moche ! Qui peut appeler un groupe comme ça ?! »

Cette fois, la Voix grogne et continue d'une voix haineuse :

« Alors ?!

-Euh… Pfuuu… Bande de bras cassés ! »

Personne ne contredit Demyx. Les clans vont chacun de leur dortoir. Sora regarde Riku au loin.

« … AHAHAH ! JE VAIS TE CASTRER ! »

**Mardi.**

« DRIIIING ! »

« PUTAIN ! Il est quatre heures du matin ! Téléphone à la con ! hurle Roxas, dans son dortoir. C'est Ven qui va répondre.

-Allô voix trafiquée ?

-Non, à l'huile ! Ahahah… Hum. Si tu donnes toute ta cagnotte à Axel, Vanitas pourra voir son frère vendredi ! »

Ven acceptera-t-il de trahir doublement son camp ?! Vous le saurez…Après quelques pages de publicité !

_*Pages de publicité*_

_Vous détestez les loups ? Ou, au contraire, c'est votre grande passion ? Vous aimez les réflexions, le risque ? Vous adorez tuer des gens en général ? _

_Venez jouer sur le site du jeu les loups de Thiercelieux ! Vous pourrez tuer des gens, être en couple, et surtout, vous éclater les neurones ! _

_*O*_

_Votre rêve, c'est de faire partit de la régie de Secret Kingdom Hearts Story ? De placer une réplique dans une semaine ? De contacter un des candidats grâce au téléphone rouge ? (comme la scène dont vous attendez impatiemment la réponse) ? Ou même donner des missions aux candidats ? Contactez la production par commentaire ou par message ! _

_*fin des pages de publicité*_

« Alors… ?

-J-Je…J'accepte. »

Il baisse la tête, honteux, raccroche et va se coucher.

Le lendemain, vers quinze heures (c'est Naminé qui s'est levée à quinze heures, la première debout !) pour prévenir tout le monde :

« Ventus a, hier soir, abandonné toute sa cagnotte à Axel pour que Vanitas puisse voir son frère vendredi ! »

Roxas le regarde, l'air haineux, les autres membres du camp semblent choqués Axel compte son argent (c'est lui le plus riche de la partie), et Vanitas est assez surpris. Aqua, bien qu'encore traumatisée, prend son bébé dans ses bras pour le consoler. Le blondinet, chef des mollusques de l'ombre se relève.

« Je te bannis ! Tire-toi du clan, connard ! »

Quittant les bras d'Aqua, Ven s'en va dans un coin de la cuisine en pleuraaaant toutes les larmes de son coooorps…

On dirait une putain d'gonzesse ! Fu, vu sa tronche de moule, c'est pas étonnant !

Sur le plateau, Xigbar approuve.

De son côté, Aqua est en train de se fâcher contre Roxas.

« Comment peux-tu lui parler comme ça ?! Hein ?!

-Oui maman, dit-il en souriant. Sourire provocateur, fu ! Tant de sexytude.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, jeune homme ! Je vais voir Ven, j'espère que tu as honte pour ce que tu lui as fait ! »

Aqua part. Roxas va voir les deux autres filles du clan.

« Votez Axel et Vanitas pour les nominations, okay ? »

Elles hochent la tête, mais n'en pensent mot. Mais ça, le blondinet l'ignore.

De son côté, Axel instaure des règles très dures pour tous nos candidats d'autant plus que la plupart se font frapper parce qu'ils n'écoutent pas.

« Les filles, vont allez me buter Roxas et Sora ! »

Nouveaux hochements de têtes. A croire que les mecs sont très cons de croire que les gonzesses vont obéir comme ça. Sérieux.

Sur le plateau :

« Hey…Xion…

-Quoi ?

-T'es pas très en retard, mais quatorze en retard !...

-…T'as pris tes médocs ce matin ?

-Non, mais « treize-en-retard »…

-J'ai tes somnifères et tes calmants, fait « A ». »

On revient dans la maison !

Riku est très heureux de s'être éloigné de Sora. Il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend, car Sora est appelé dans le confessionnal.

« Sora, tu vas devoir te faire Riku. Mais tu seras dessus, pour traumatiser les spectateurs, et ce, pour cinquante mille euros. »

Sora sourit, lance son hachoir sur un mur et gambade vers Riku.

« Vieeeens ! dit-il avec son sourire d'ange.

« …Je refuse. »

Sora sort un pied de biche, le frappe avec, et le tire jusqu'aux chiottes pour se le faire.

« Mon hachoir ?! JE PEUX PAS CASTRER ! » hurle le brun en finissant sa besogne, alors que Riku se réveille, traumatisé.

**Mercredi. **

« Aujourd'hui, nomination garçons ! Les filles doivent passer au confessionnal, deux part deux j'vous prie ! »

Olette et Kairi, serrée l'une contre l'autre en premier ! Ah que c'est mignon, que c'est mignon.

« On vote contre Sora, parce qu'il veut absolument castrer Riku, et que c'est pas cool, dit Kairi.

-Ouais. Et contre Vanitas, pour que Roxas accepte (peut-être) de ramener Ven dans le clan ! »

Bien, votes enregistrés ! Naminé, Aqua, à vous !

« Vous allez me virer cet enfoiré de *°°^porsgqsrq* Vanitas, avec cet *rgsqrgqrqg* de petite *rgqrfgqerf* d'Axel ! »

Aqua ne semble pas apprécier notre rouquin préféré.

« Hum, je crois que je vais voter contre Sora (Aqua la fusille du regard) parce qu'il est dangereux pour tout le monde (Aqua se calme légèrement) et… (si elle avait des mitraillettes à la place des yeux, Naminé serait morte cent fois)…Vanitas…. ? » (Aqua sourit et s'en va).

Naminé quitte le confessionnal, légèrement intimidée, alors que notre dernière fille entre, accompagnée de Marluxia car Larxène et lui ne se quitte plus.

« Hum, ouais, tu vois, je vais d'abord virer Sora, parce qu'il risque de castrer Marlulu après s'être occupé de Riku, et ensuite, huuuum…

-Roxas ? Il va faire faire des conneries à Axou' !

-Ouais, Roxas. Faut virer ce blond à la con, quoi. »

La Voix convoque les habitants dans le salon.

« Je vous convoque dans le salon ! »

Les habitants arrivent d'un pas lent il est déjà seize heures, et ils commencent à avoir faim, les voraces !

« Les deux nominés de la semaine sont…Sora (non, pose cette machette), et Vanitas ! (non, pose ce couteau, Vanitas !). »

Vanitas qui soupire.

« T'façon, on s'emmerde ici. »

On ne pouvait pas le contredire. C'est pour ça que la voix, dans sa grande bonté, dit :

« Voyons les enfants…Vous pouvez bien vous taper sur la gueule ! Vous allez attirer de l'audimat comme ça ! »

Comme enchanté par cette phrase, Riku commence à s'engueuler avec Sora, mais il s'arrête vite à cause de la machette que ce dernier tient toujours, comme un groooos doudou.

**Jeudi. **

Il est… MON DIEU ! APPELEZ LE PERE NOEL ! Il est neuf heures quand un des candidats se réveille, il s'agit de Ventus. Il mange, et va se cacher dans la love pièce, seul et désespéré, vite rejoint par Vanitas.

« C'est gentil, ce que tu as fais… »

Ventus est étonné, et Vanitas lui roule le patin du siècle avant de s'en aller en ricanant. C'est tellement facile de manipuler ce type…

« MOUAHAHAH.

-Sa mère la pute ! Sérieux, Van', c'est quoi ce rire d'merde ? » lance Roxas, la tête dans l'cul, en plus d'en vouloir à Van. Mais ils ont quoi à se lever si tôt, en ce moment ?! Ils font chier, on peut raconter quoi, nous ?!

Ah, si, on a un truc à dire ! Kairi et Naminé qui se prennent la tête. En effet, après avoir fait une crise de jalousie à Vanitas, elle en fait une à Kairi. A la fin de la dispute, elle vient se confier à nous :

« Ouais, nan.. Je l'aime trop Kairi quoi, ça m'fait trop mal de plus l'avoir, ouais, nan, surtout avec c'te fille là, qui fait que la manipuler quoi, ouais, nan. Puis, Vanitas aussi quoi… Je peux trop pas choisir entre les deux, quoi, ouais, nan, parce qu'ils sont trop importants pour moi… Puis, merde, qu'on arrête de me traiter de pute ! La nymphomanie, c't'une maladie, j'vais chez un psy et tout le bordel ! »

Elle se met à pleurer. Aller, on zoom ! Qu'on se fasse du blé sur le malheur des autres, yey ! Le malheur, ça fait de l'audimat. Aussi sûrement que les célébrités qui s'en prennent plein la gueule pour pas un rond dans les magazines, retenez bien ça, jeunes débutants !

Bref, Naminé évacuée et c'est Kairi qui vient nous dire des trucs :

« Ouais, j'en ai trop marre que c'te pute de Naminé vienne vers moi ! P'tain, puis dire des conneries comme ça sur Olette (qui est d'ailleurs à côté à lui tenir la main, mais on s'en fout), elle fait vraiment pitié c'te gonzesse. »

Les filles sortent, pendant ce temps, Ven est sur un petit nuage, même si Roxas prépare un plan pour le buter. Hé ouais, faut pas déconner avec les mollusques de l'ombre.

Pendant ce temps, la production est en feu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?! Merde, trois semaines et deux primes, on a déjà plus d'idées !

-On pourrait les foutre encore plus sur la gueule ?

-Ouais, mais comment ?!

-J'ai une idée pour le prime, mais ça reste pour le prime... Par contre pour la semaine.. on pourrait…

-PARFAIT ! JE VOUS CITERAI DANS LES CREDITS A LA FIN DE L'EMISSION ! »

La Voix convoque de nouveau les habitants.

« Ce soir, soirée à thème… Mon petit Poney !

-… What the fuf ? s'écrit Axel. Demyx a l'air aux anges, Marluxia aussi.

-…Ah, non, merde, ça, c'est le programme télé de ce soir, avec cette petite fille là… Miam… HUM HUM OUI DONC ! Le thème sera « Miroir ». Vous serez par deux, quelqu'un de votre choix, et vous devrez faire pareil toute la soirée ! N'est-ce pas follement amusant ? »

Sora lève la main.

« Ouais ?

-Vous êtes un nécrophile pédophile cannibale ? »

La Voix toussote.

« C'est tout... Pour le moment ! »

Les habitants choisissent leur camarade. Sora finit avec Van, et Ven avec Roxas vous en conviendrez, Riku se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Ven et Roxas se gueulèrent vite dessus, alors Aqua (qui était avec une personne inconnue, puisqu'elle refuse de le dire pour l'instant) utilise sa douce voix :

« Mes chéris. Au début, c'est vraiment long et très dur. Au début, c'est pas facile à rentrer et ça fait mal, c'est même vachement douloureux, mais il faut tenir le coup et.. Pourquoi vous rougissez ?

-A NE PAS SORTIR DU CONTEXTE ! hurle alors Naminé.

-…Bordel. »

Aqua retourne avec son partenaire inconnu, vu qu'elle a bousillé la caméra qui permettait de le voir.

Le soir arrive enfin les gens s'imitent, que c'est fun !

Quand Sora sort sa machette, Van sort son couteau quand Roxas colle un coup dans l'entrejambe de Ven, celui-ci avait prévu le coup et fait la même chose, ils se retrouvent donc comme des cons pliés de douleur par terre, et ce, de la même façon !

Riku est avec Aqua (hé oui, on l'a su assez rapidement, en fait), Axel avec Naminé, Olette avec Kairi, bref, tout baigne, jusqu'à ce que des éclats de voix se fassent entendre :

« Mais c'est toi qui fait d'la merde ! dit Larxène ! Omg, ça rime ! Les mecs, j'ai fais une rime !

-Nan ! Tu fais n'importe quoi, nan mais sérieux ! »

C'est Larxène et Marluxia, le couple si fusionnel ! La blonde s'en va, outrée.

Ven et Roxas commencent à se tirer les cheveux, Kairi tente de frapper Naminé – bref, ça part en baston, vite calmée par Sora.

« Qui veut être castré ? »

Pratique parfois d'avoir un psychopathe dans la maison !

Bref, c'est une soirée qui se termine joyeusement. Le plateau, à vous !

« Merci narrateur ! Voilà notre résumé de la semaine, assez mouvementé. Nous vous préparons un certain nombre de surprises pour vendredi !

-Oh sa mère !

-Quoi ?

-Je lis le script ! Vous êtes des connards en fait ! … J'aime ça !

-Pfff… Si vous voulez que Sora reste, dites « Castreur en série », et pour que Vanitas reste, « Connard-sexy ». A la prochaine ! »

N'oubliez pas notre jeu concours (pour plus d'informations, voir le dernier prime). Le nom du gagnant sera donné vendredi prochain !


	7. Prime 3

Voici un nouveau prime de KSSH. Il est écrit depuis .. Pas mal de temps, mais j'avais trop la flemme de le continuer.

Petite annonce : Je fais la NaNoWriMo de novembre. Je vais encore publier la semaine 4, qui est à moitié écrite, mais après, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que viendra la suite, puisque je ne vais sans doute pas la travailler pendant la Nano (mais qui sait 8D)

Bonne lecture \o/ Merci à Tonaari. pour m'avoir corrigée, wesh.

* * *

« Bonjour, et bienvenue pour le troisième prime de Secret Kingdom Hearts Story !

-Pourquoi tu dis toujours ça ?

-Parce qu'il faut bien dire bonjour. On est poli dans le coin !

-Pff, c'est pas ce que dit la régie… »

Léger silence gêné.

« On s'en branle ! Donc-

-Tiens, Xiggy ! Que t'avais-je dis ? T'es pas poli pour un franc six sous !

-… Donc, comme je le disais avant d'être interrompu, ce soir, vous saurez qui va partir entre Sora et Vanitas !

-Autant dire que le choix est vite fait !

-Mais tu vas arrêter de casser tout le suspense que je me tue à placer ? Aller, go dans la maison ! Pfff… »

« Chers candidats, chères candidates…

-Pourquoi tu parles des candidats en premier, enfoiré ?!

-Ce soir, nous allons vous sortir le grand jeu. Déjà, qui va partir ? Quel clan sera en infériorité numérique ? Les bras cassés ? Les mollusques de l'ombre ? Nul ne le sait … Sauf moi ! Ahahahah ! Non, je déconne. Sora et Vanitas sont dans le même clan, donc… Ahah !

-Oh, ta gueule, s'empresse de rajouter Roxas.

-*BIP* … Hey, censure, pourquoi moi j'suis censuré et pas lui ? C'pas juuuuste !

-Bon, tu fais tes annonces, bordel ?!

-Hum, oui. Donc qui de Vanitas ou Sora va partir ? Vanitas verra son frère ce soir, quoi qu'il advienne. Et … Aqua aura peut-être l'occasion de voir son futur mari !

-Hein ? Quoi ? s'exclame la concernée qui câline son Ventus.

-Hé ouais. Comment on est trop forts !

-Régie à la con ! »

Les candidats s'excitent. Pour ne pas changer, Sora s'approche, car ce sera sans doute la dernière soirée où il pourra tenter de faire changer de sexe Riku. Riku qui, d'ailleurs, est un charmant blasé de la vie.

Sora doit cependant se détourner de son but dans la vie pour une chose plus importante encore.

« Oh ! Un papillon fluo ! »

Vanitas est loin de tous. Il stresse, pauvre type, et se prépare à sa rencontre avec son frère. Comment cela va-t-il se passer ? Vous le saurez peut-être, mais avant… Petites pages de publicité !

_*Petites pages de publicité*_

_Vous manquez de musique ? Vous ne savez plus quoi écouter ? Vous êtes désespéré ?_

_Ecoutez « Calalini » de Kaai Yuki ! Disponible sur YouTube, elle vous fera perdre la boule ! _

_*O*_

_Vous aimez les histoires yaoi ? Histoire avec des gays en général ? Achetez « Ils m'appelaient Fanchette. ». Si vous êtes déjà en possession de cet ouvrage, veuillez contacter la régie qui se fera un plaisir de vous le voler pour le compte de la directrice de la production qui rêve de l'obtenir !_

_*Fin des petites pages de publicité (bidons)*_

_(Régie :_

_« Minnie, pourquoi toutes tes pubs, c'est d'la merde ?_

_-J'veux un café ! J'réclame un café ! Oh, Mickey, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu dois pas t'occuper de l'autre con d'Voix ?_

_-Arrêtez votre putain de bordel ! On vous entend sur le plateau !_

_-Oh sa mère la pute ! »)_

« Héhé ! Et voici, pour cette semaine, le top cinq des scènes les plus hot !

-Yeah ! Vous trouvez où toutes vos idées de top cinq ?

-Ca, c'est une très bonne question, et je vais te répondre tout de suite, à l'instant. Alors voilà –

En cinquième position, dans le top des scènes les plus hots, nous retrouvons … Axel et Roxas ! Hé oui, rien ne peut réellement séparer nos deux compères … Vive les accidents !

En effet, Roxas était tranquillement en train de marcher avec des vaisselles, quand il tomba – une jambe de la régie qui trainait par là, la routine quoi – déjà, la vaisselle foutue – cassée sur le sol – et Roxas est tombé sur Axou. Hé oui. Vous ne vous y attendiez pas, hein ?

On vous réserve de ces surprises !

En quatrième position, voilà Kairi et Naminé, dans un baiser langoureux alors que Kairi a bu « la » potion. Naminé, en bonne nympho qu'elle est, n'a bien sûr pas dit non.

En troisième position, nous avons … Sora et Riku. Tout à fait, car quand Sora attrape la… virilité de Riku pour s'en débarrasser, ça fait un truc hot !

En deuxième position, nous avons encore Naminé (en même temps…) et… Olette ! Etonnant, n'est-ce pas ? Les pires ennemies, bourrées (par la régie), ça donne un truc funny.

Et, en première position, nous retrouvons … Attention suspense … Vanitas et Axel ! Avec *BIP BIP censure BIP*

« Oh ! Je vois, tout s'explique ! dit Xion, qui sait enfin d'où viennent tous ces tops. Donc vous en avez encore pour des années et …

-Et des années, en effet. Retournons à la maison où le téléphone sonne !

-Oh ! Comme dans le scri- »

« DRING DING DING »

Tous les candidats courent vers le téléphone, et c'est, suspense… (que de suspense…) ... Marluxia la moule (oui, on a réussit à le caser ! Ahah !) qui répond !

« Marluxia, dis à Aqua qu'elle pourra voir son fiancé si Axel donne toute sa cagnotte à Roxas.

-Okay, Darth Vather. »

Il raccroche et prévient les concernés.

« Axel.

-Ven ?

-Tu vas accepter, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ventus sort un hachoir.

« … Euh….

-Tu vas accepter, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il s'approche dangereusement de notre rouquin pyromane adoré.

« … J'accepte ! Oui ! Tout ce que vous voulez ! RECULE AVEC CE TRUC !

-Merci ~ ! »

Aqua fait un gros câlin à Ventus. Ils seront deux à voir un membre de leur famille ce soir !

Ah, que c'est mignon. Le nouveau plus riche de la maison est donc Roxas avec une certaine somme, parce qu'on ne sait pas compter jusqu'à plus de trois chez nous (sauf Lexaeus, mais il… il est décédé hier. Toutes nos condoléances à sa femme et à Camille, Sarah et Andrew, ses trois enfants.) sauf le mec qui gère les pourcentages (Et Lexaeus, désolé à lui), ce qui ne nous concerne pas. Bref !

Sinon, on a eu deux buzzes dans la soirée, les deux étant totalement faux :

« Je crois qu'Aqua est la grande sœur de Ventus. » de la part d'Axel avant qu'il ne perde tout son blé. Raté mon pote.

« Je crois bien qu'Olette et Kairi sont en couple ! »

Raté également, mais si vous n'aviez pas eu la liste des secrets, vous auriez également eu des doutes, n'est-ce pas ? Ahahaha !

Sur le plateau, les ex-candidats, qui connaissent les secrets de ceux encore en piste, chahutent, crient, s'amusent. On dirait de grands enfants. Oui, il n'y a que Néo (qui porte d'ailleurs une jupe) et Xion qui sont sortis, mais quand même. Ils font bien les cons là, ils savent qu'ils se tapent la honte ?

« Je sais pas narrateur, je sais pas !

-Hey ! C'est pas une jupe ! C'est pour qu'on voie pas mes fesses ! »

C'est ça, ouais, trav'lo…

« J'approuve ! Bref-

-Enfoiré de borgne !

-… Bref, comme j'essayais de le dire, Sora et Vanitas stressent énormément. L'un peut-être plus que l'autre… »

En effet, Xigbar, la maison est sans dessus dessous ! Sora s'est déchaîné à coup de machette, hachoir, couteau, et autres joyeusetés. Les tuyaux fuient, les habitants fuient, les meubles sont en grande partie foutus, bref, il stresse !

Du côté de Vanitas, ça va plutôt. Il ne stresse pas pour un sou et prépare son trafic alors que le rendez-vous avec son frère approche à grands pas. On dit d'ailleurs que cette rencontre sera décisive pour l'avenir de l'humanité.

Rendez-vous qui aura lieu dans quelques minutes. Il va vers Ventus qui n'est, pour une fois, pas en compagnie d'Aqua, qui se prépare pour la visite de son futur époux.

« Ven ?

-Ouais ?

-Hum… C'est quoi ton jour préféré, dans l'année ?

-Euh... pourquoi ? »

Vanitas sourit. Ventus lui répond, intrigué, rougissant car sinon ça le fait pas :

« Le vingt-et-un décembre.

-OK. Parfait ! Bye ! »

Il va voir son frère.

Il entre dans une salle blanche. Un homme se trouve devant lui, tout sourire, armé jusqu'aux dents, les cheveux noirs, les yeux rougeâtres, le corps fin … Bref, vous avez compris, Vanitas, c'est le frère d'Izaya. Ce dernier lui lance un paquet de cartes que notre candidat s'empresse de regarder.

« Parfait, parfait ! … Je vais me faire de la tune avec ça ! Hum, sinon, j'ai trouvé un jour pour la fin du monde, tout ça.

-Ah ? Quand ?

-21 décembre 2012. Je compte sur toi pour trafiquer quelques calendriers de vieilles civilisations disparues, histoire qu'on soit tranquilles de ce côté-là.

-Okay~ ! Bon, j'y vais, il y a un crétin qui veut voir sa femme, et puis quoi encore... Pfff…

-Jaloux ?

-Carrément. C'est à moi ! Merde, quand il sera marié, je pourrais plus le faire chier !

-Dur.

-Ouais. »

Ils se quittent sur ces mots. Mais de qui parle Izaya ? Il connait le futur mari d'Aqua ? Vous aurez toutes les réponses à vos questions après… Quelques pages de publicité, le retour ! (Faut bien se faire du blé, vous croyez quoi ? Que l'argent tombe des arbres ? Ignorants !)

_*Petites pages de publicité donc*_

_Vous voulez réfléchir ? Vous voulez mater des graphismes étranges, mais charmants ? Vous voulez voir de l'esclavage ? Des situations bizarres entre types, et entre frère et sœur ? Vous voulez pleurer tout votre saoul sur des scènes magnifiques ?_

_Regardez Code Geass ! La série tellement géniale, qu'elle en est géniale. _

_*O*_

_Marre des pubs de merde ? Vous pouvez arranger ça en contactant la régie !_

_*Fin des petites pages de publicité*_

_(Régie :_

_« Euh, rectification …_

_-Hum ? Quoi ?_

_-Les gosses de Lexaeus, ce sont Henry, Jean et Fanny. Et il était gay._

_-Oh, merde… »)_

« Ahah, que de malheur pour le pauvre Lexaeus ! Notre nouvel huissier est donc, maintenant, Néo ! Néo, comment se passent les votes ?

-Hé bien Xiggy c'est assez serré, j'hésite à dire qui va gagner tellement le match est vraiment serré !

-Comme ton slip ! »

… Putain, Xion, vanne de merde, là.

« Ahah. C'était très bien lancé, même si c'était nul. Nous allons bientôt savoir qui va sortir mais avant, la confrontation entre Aqua et son futur mari ! … »

C'est en effet au tour d'Aqua, habillée maintenant d'une jolie robe bleue pour plaire à son aimé. Qui n'est d'autre que… Shizuo ! La moule ! (on va en caser dix dans la prochaine semaine, dix, n'oubliez pas de compter). Ils s'enlacent doucement, il prend des nouvelles elle lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille et il hoche la tête. Ils se séparent maintenant quelle scène émouvante, mais bien rapide !

Sinon, Sora a été traîné avec son hachoir, coincé dans une camisole, jusque dans le sas. Vanitas le suit de près, les mains dans les poches il n'a peur de rien. Depuis la sortie de BbS, et vu comment l'autre est cinglé, il ne craint rien… Normalement.

« Ahah ! Néo, huissier depuis la mort tragique de Lexaeus…

_(Régie :_

_« Reréctification ! Ouf, il avait pas d'enfants ! Par contre, il était bien hétéro. »)_

-… Ravi de l'apprendre. Bref, Néo, cher huissier, apporte moi l'enveloppe !

-Je t'apporte l'enveloppe !

-Mais maintenant, crétin.

-Ouais, ouais… »

Notre présentateur s'empare de l'enveloppe en question, robe bonbon et qui sent la lavande.

« Ils avaient rien de mieux, c'était ça ou Renée la taupe.

-Le choix est vite fait. »

Xigbar ouvre l'enveloppe et remercie Néo d'avoir fait durer le suspense de façon idiote.

« Alors, c'est Sora qui part avec … 0% des voix. Vanitas rentre avec … 100 % DES VOIX ! BRAVO ! Une première dans Secret Kingdom Hearts Sory ! »

Vanitas rentre sous les applaudissements, pendant qu'une certaine Natsuri doit hurler après la production car elle avait voté, ce qui aurait donné 10% de voix pour Sora, mais passer à côté d'une occasion comme celle-ci de faire 0 %, ça aurait été … Très pas bien. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas, pour attirer l'audimat !

Roxas fait la grimace en voyant rentrer Vanitas. Il ne pourra pas se réconcilier avec Axel si Vanitas est toujours là, non de non !

« Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce prime… Sora, un petit quelque chose à dire ?

-Ils sont partout, PARTOUT ILS VEULENT MA PEAAAAU !

-Hum, je vois. Les habitants ont dû comprendre qu'il était schizo, sinon tant pis pour eux ! »

(Re-re-réctification : Lexaeus est pas mort, il a juste démissionné.)

Le grand jeu concours de Secret Kingdom Hearts Story a été gagné par … Elerina ! Elle pourra choisir un cadeau de son choix parmi ceux de la liste. Toutes nos félicitations.

Vous pouvez aider la production en votant : Posez des questions, n'hésitez pas ! Et dites, pour notre sondage, quel est votre couple préféré dans l'aventure. Nous le ferons bien chier pour vous faire plaisir !

Pour le prochain prime, nous inviterons une grande célébrité. Qui ? Suspense !

A la prochaine !


	8. Semaine quatre

Hello le peuple ! Hé non, cette fic n'est pas morte, je m'y remets. Alors, pour info ; j'avais écris une GRANDE partie de cette fic le vingt-et-un décembre 2012, soit le VanVen day et la fin du monde, accessoirement. Je voulais le publier avant la mais j'ai eu la flemme.

Ensuite, j'ai regardé la nouvelle saison de secret story et j'me suis motivée. Normalement, d'ici la fin des vacances d'été, elle devrait déjà être bien avancée. Il ne reste plus tant de chapitres que ça, au final.

Si vous voulez des autographes, je serais à la J.E du quatre au sept /SBAFF/

Pour fêter les un an de KSSH, je devrais pouvoir publier le vingt-sept juin, mais je promets rien =w= sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

« Bonjour et bienvenue pour cette quatrième semaine de Secret Kingdom Hearts Story !

-Putain, mais tu pourrais pas faire plus original ?

-Je fais ce que dit la production, elle me paie pour ça !

-Bah, à la fin, moi je te dis que vous allez perdre des spectateurs, bande de **moules** !

-On s'en fout j'te dis, je suis payé pour dire des conneries !

-Tsssh … Sérieux.

-Bon, aller … Lundi ! »

Semaine quatre.

Lundi.

Naminé, en bonne blonde, et en bonne femme surtout, commence à devenir folle et à imiter les gens de la rue, des banlieues sensibles (et non pas Wisteria Lane, ce qui est bien triste, avouons-le) et autre trucs dans le genre. Secret Kingdom Hearts Story est fier de vous révéler le nouveau talent de l'année !

« Wesh, je suis Nami' du 03, WESH Paris la cité, la banlieue wesh le rap c'est trop la vie !

-Euh, Naminé, le 03, c'est pas l'Allier ?

-Wesh, t'y connais rien en géométrie !

-Non, la géométrie, c'est les maths, Naminé …

-Ta gueule boloss wesh t'y connais rien tu sais rien wesh, c'est moi la plus forte, wesh, attends z'y-va je suis sûre t'es raciste wesh je suis sûre que tu aimes pas les noirs, t'as un problème contre les africains, WESH CONNARD ? Z'y-va j'nique ta mère ! Comment j'te casse et j'te ken gro'. »

Autant dire que le style wesh-rap ne lui réussit pas ! Nous n'avons donc pas encore réussit à dénicher la perle rare, mais nous y arriveront… Un jour ! Peut-être ! Oh, puis on s'en branle.

Sinon, nous retrouvons Vanitas, en mode « je suis un bosse » parce qu'il a gagné cent contre zéro. Faut dire qu'entre Vani et Soso… Enfin bref, ne parlons plus de ce psychopathe. Sous l'allégresse, encore présente malgré qu'un week-end que nous ne vous avons pas raconté, parce que de toute façon, on vous raconte JAMAIS les week-ends. Pourquoi, vous demandez-vous ? Hé bien, pour la simple et unique raison qu'on aime vous emmerder, tiens ! Elle est bien bonne celle-là. Vous n'y aviez pas pensé ? A votre avis, d'où viennent les scènes des tops cinq ? Hum, donc dans l'allégresse, disais-je, ce pauvre Van avait fait des choses. Oui, des choses.

Ah ! Bref, passons. Vous saurez plus tard, que la production sera d'humeur clémente !

Nous avons, d'un autre côté, Axel et Roxas qui se regardent d'une façon méchante, Aqua qui met des fleurs partout et ne lâche pas le pauvre Ven, toujours rejeté de la société. Olette, quand à elle, s'est disputée avec Kairi, leur couple (oui, elles se sont mises officiellement en couple ce week-end, vous ne le saviez pas ?) est brisé... Pour combien de temps ?

On ne sait pas, on ne sait plus !

Sinon, l'idée des clans, qui de base n'était pas mauvaise, a fait un flope. Maintenant, c'est du chacun pour soi ! Voilà qui est bien triste. Mais bien plus drôle, c'est le bordel, c'est excellent, bref, c'est Secret Kingdom Hearts Story. C'est l'émission des **moules**, des orgies en tous genres, et tant d'autres choses !

Sinon, on peut aussi voir Riku qui, malgré le fait qu'il soit désormais un solitaire, est bien content que Sora ne soit plus là plus aucune chance de passer **de Y à X** ! C'est tout simplement magique. Ahaha, quelle **moule**, vraiment.

Mais passons ces émotions… Car c'est l'heure de la pub !

_*Quelques pages de publicité.*_

_Vous aimez les princes maudits ? L'Akuroku ? Les cygnes ?_

_Allez lire l'adaptation du Cygne et la princesse, nommée « Plus loin que dans mes rêves », traduite par notre chère Ariani Lee mondialement connue ! _

_Si vous allez lire, on vous donne des flocons d'avoines !_

_*O*_

_Vous voulez des couvertures ? Des dessins ? Services en tout genre en général ? Contactez l'officielle de KSSH. Pour plus d'informations, voir en bas du profil de votre directrice préférée ! _

_*fin des quelques pages de publicité*_

« Hé, bande de **moules** pas fraîches, c'est la fête du slip !

-Vanitas, juste, ta gueule. »

_(Dans la régie …_

_« Oh putain, une cinglée dans la régie !_

_-Une cinglée ?_

_-__**AKUVAN**__ ! _

_-Elle est là ! TOUS AUX ABRIS !_

_-Aku-quoi ?_

_-__**AKUVAN**__ ! __**AKUVAN**__ !_

_-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ! elle est folle ! »_ )

Pourquoi prévenir les candidats d'un incident aussi mineur ?

Sinon, il est important de signaler que les habitants ne font PLUS RIEN, mais plus rien ! Les téléspectateurs vont s'ennuyer, et on va manquer d'audience !

« Ah, qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas, pour attirer l'audimat… »

Sur ces mots, Riku roule le patin du siècle à Vanitas.

Grâce à lui, nous gagnons de l'audimat ! C'est super efficace !

Riku vient de passer au rang d'enfant alouette, et gagne plusieurs centaines de –

« Oulà, ils commencent les cross-overs très bizarres, là.

-Un peu. Larxène chérie, un peu de sauce ?

-Hein ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

Mais voilà que Larxène se recule ! Que cache-t-elle ? Vous le saurez dans un prochain épisode !

Non, on plaisante ! On est les gentils, nous. Plus sérieusement, elle regarde My Little Pony, en version originale sous-titrée en français.

« C'est juste trop bien ! »

On en doute pas ! Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres choses à dire ? Je n'pense pas ! Jour suivant !

**Mardi.**

Comme vous vous en doutez – vous l'avez même sans doute déjà remarquez – les jours passent vite, les débilités de ces **moules** est accentuées d'heure en heure … bref, il est l'heure des nominations filles !

Les premiers hommes (enfin, façon de parler) à passer pour voter seront Axel et Marluxia.

« Je vais voter contre Naminé, hein, les nymphos, ça va bien deux secondes !

-Tu as pourtant pris ton pied avec, hein, petit Axel ? Vilain cochon !

-Mec, tu fais peur. Je vote aussi contre, genre… Olette, tiens. Pour faire chier Kairi qui est un couple avec, puis plus…

-Elles sont de nouveaux ensembles ! C'était un poisson d'avril.

- … En février ?

-Oui. Bref, je vote comme notre grand rouquin ! »

Ce sont des petits comiques ! Ahah. Pour les « hommes » suivant, nous retrouvons Roxas et Riku !

« Naminé. Naminé. Quelle crève c'te pu-

-…

-Mais Riku ! Elle a osé !

-…

-Tu fais chier. Naminé et Aqua !

-C'est la poussée rebelle ? Crise d'adolescence en retard ?

-Oh la ferme ! Vote, connard !

-… Kairi et Larxène. »

Nous voilà, Ventus le dépressif qui ne veut que des amis (rah, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pour quelle foutue raison ?) et Demyx !

« Alors, je voudrais voter pour – »

Nyan-nyan-nyan-nyan-nyan-nyan-nyaaaan…

« Oh, mon portable !

-Chat-chat-chat-chat-chat-chat-chat… »

Oh mon Dieu, mais Demyx est traumatisé par Nyan Cat ! Et qu'on retire son portable à Ven, il est pas sensé l'avoir, par toutes les **Moules** du ciel !

« Je vote contre Naminé et Marluxia.

-C'est un mec.

-… Pour Naminé et Axelle !

-… Mais c'est un mec aussi !

-… Naminé et Larxène ? Demyx vote comme moi ! »

Bien ! On termine par Zexion et Vanitas.

« Naminé. Les histoires de fesses commencent à devenir fatigantes. Oh, et Olette, les histoires de cœur sont également ennuyeuses à souhait.

-Hé, connard.

-Que me veux-tu ?

-Tu lis ton livre à l'envers. »

Zexion retourne son livre en rougissant.

« Euh, j'vais voter comme l'emo ! »

Voilà, les votes sont clos ! Les candidats se rendent dans le salon où les résultats sont annoncés.

« Alors, les nominées de cette semaine sont…Attention, suspense inutile ! »

Naminé se ronge les ongles, Olette et Kairi se serrent l'une contre l'autre… Larxène regarde My little pony…

« Les nominées sont Naminé et Olette ! Bravo ! »

Roxas hurle soudainement. Il hurle fort, aussi fort qu'il le peut, un grand « Oui ! Yes ! Si ! OUI BORDEL DE MERDE ! ». C'est si beau. Il en pleure de joie. Il se réfugie dans les bras de sa – d'Aqua qui le serre contre elle, de même que Ventus. Il est heureux comme jamais c'est splendide !

Il n'y a personne pour consoler Naminé qui reste dans son coin, seule et désespérée, détestée de tous, pendant que Olette est consolée par Kairi. Nous nous demandons qui restera et qui partira !

Mais, alors que les larmes et la joie vont bon train, une dispute éclate. En effet, il s'agit de Demyx et Vanitas.

« Mes cartes ?! De la contrefaçon ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule, crétin ?! Tu veux qu'je nique ta gueule, punk à la con ? »

Ils hurlent, lancent des arguments les candidats regardent, intrigués. Hé, oh, sécurité ! Ca devient hardcore, des armes sont sorties !

« Pikachu ! Attaque éclair ! »

Mais, bien sûr, ça ne marche pas. Il s'attendait à quoi, ce dealer à la con ?

« Bon, un bon poing dans ta face, ça suffira ! »

Et voilà Demyx qui tombe au sol ! SECURITE ! »

… Nous ne vous diront rien de plus sur cet incident avant la finale ! Il faut bien garder des nouvelles croustillantes, héhéhé… Nous ? Sadiques ?

Non…

_*quelques pages de publicité*_

_Vous aimez lire des pages et des pages sur un glandeur dans sa chambre qui vit des aventures épiques ? Vous aimez le yaoi ? Le yuri ? L'hétéro et les couples improbables ? Vous voulez devenir fou ?_

_Lisez Homestuck ! Le prix ? Votre raison ! _

_*O*_

_Hé, gens ! Tu aimes les histoires bizarres ? Angst ? Qui manquent de sens parfois mais qui sont juste trop géniales donc que tu dois lire, espèce de biatch que tu es mais on s'en fiche ?_

_Allez lire les fics de Tonaari. Wesh._

_*fin des quelques pages de publicités*_

C'est bon ? L'autre cinglé est évacué ? … MERDE ! On est en direct !

« Aqua ! Aqua, tu te rends compte ? Il est partit… Partit ! Quelle est ma raison de rester ici ? De vivre !

-… Ven, mon chéri… Tu dois comprendre que c'était sa destinée. C'est la fin du monde, aujourd'hui.

-Oui, mais l'émission arrivera en retard, donc se sera déjà février, peut-être même que la relecture ne sera que début juin, peut-être... Cette blague ne voudra plus rien dire…

-Je sais. Mais continue de pleurer sur mon épaule. Mon petit cœur !

-… Putain de gros bébé à sa maman. Axel … Mon amour ! »

_(Régie :_

_« Régie à la con, je demande des explications ! L'autre con, il castre des gens, il finit viré normalement, moi, je frappe un peu, je suis renvoyé direct ! Y'a pas un p'tit problème ?!_

_-Bah, non… Tout le monde va nous haïr et regarder l'émission rien que pour se dire que c'était mieux quand t'étais là, les gens vont payer des places pour nous insulter… on fait de l'audimat, vieux._

_-Je vais vous tuer. Tous. Maintenant. »)_

Autant vous dire que le couple Axel et Roxas est de nouveau d'actualité ! Waouh. C'est vraiment impressionnant.

Bon, je suppose que ce sera tout pour cette journée de **moule**… Et nous ne sommes pas en direct… Si ? Non ? Impossible…

« Il croit vraiment qu'on a l'argent pour payer plus d'un direct par semaine ? Il est marrant, lui.

-Je suis d'accord. Mercredi AU POUVOIR, bande de tartes !

-On dit **moules**.

-J'aime pas les **moules**.

-J'aime pas les tartes, maintenant ta gueule gamine, je gère des fougères. Go bande de tartes aux **moules** ! Ca te va ? »

**Mercredi.**

Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent, Ventus pleure… Que de beaux sons pour réveiller en douceur la maison…Demyx dans les bras de son Zexion adoré, quand soudain…

« PIN-PON-PIN-PON »

Depuis le temps que personne n'avait pensé à buzzer ! Mais qui est-ce ? … Oh, mais c'est Axel, tiens !

« Allez… Je pense que Aqua est la mère de Ventus. De toute façon, j'ai plus un rond, donc. »

Nya nya nya, confrontation, nya nya nya je comprends pas pourquoi tu dis que c'est mon secret, nya nya nya peut-être parce que même pendant la confrontation tu le gardes avec toi nya nya nya non mais c'est n'importe quoi, nya nya nya, tu as quand même essayer de lui donner le sein, nya nya nya.

« .. Je valide, bande de BITCH. »

C'était très classieux !

Passons le stresse, alors qu'Aqua continuait de serrer le pauvre petit Ventus dans ses bras ne parlons pas trop de tout cela, ce résumé de semaine est déjà très long et très chiant. Wesh.

« Oui, donc oui, c'est mon fils et je vous emmerde. »

Pour la révélation qui tue ! Axel récupère l'argent de Ventus et d'Aqua. Voilà qui est douloureux pour eux.

« Putain de merde. Bon, bah, maman, tu m'aides à refaire ma – hum. Tu m'aides tout court ?

-Bien sûr mon chéri ! »

Oh putain, où est-ce qu'on va…

**Jeudi.**

Aujourd'hui, Zexion a mit en place, avec l'aide de Demyx, le plan de domination du Dieu fougère. Vous n'y comprenez rien ? Tout à commencer pendant le week-end. Mais bien sûr, vous n'étiez pas là. Vous ne serez jamais là, hihihihihi.

Nous sommes des gens machiavéliques et c'est pour ça qu'on est cool. Passons, donc. Zexion se pose devant l'autel et change des hymnes à la gloire du Dieu fougère qui sauvera le monde de la dévastation, afin de relier tous les peuples à cette nation –

Oh les références de merde. Mais malheureusement, au moment où Demyx lui propose de noter ces chants improvisés, l'autre dit que non, alors parce qu'on est dans une émission de télé, Demyx lui roule un patin.

Coup critique. C'est super efficace ! Nous avons encore gagné de l'audimat ! C'est vraiment la débandade générale, la fête du slip !

Bref. Nous pouvons parler du concours de mangeur de saucisses : il ne reste que deux candidats en liste. Axel et Larxène. Nous pouvons parler de Ventus qui déprime à cause du départ précipité de Vanitas… (mais vous aurez plus de détails vendredi, parce que zut de zut !)

Mais ce n'est pas très intéressant et c'est bien triste car nous manquons de matière. Que peut-on dire ? Rajouter ? Bordel de merde, nous ALLONS PERDRE DE L'AUDIMAT.

Envoyez la publicité !

_*Quelques petites pages de publicité.*_

_Vous n'avez plus de voiture ? Hé bien…_

_Tant pis pour vous ! Vous allez marcher et vous débarrasser de cette graisse ! Hé oui, bande de geeks ! Tsh, tsh, tsh, arrêtez de vous curez le nez, je vous vois ! Je vois tout !_

_*O*_

_Bon sang, mais on commence à manquer d'idées de pubs…_

_Je sais pas, moi… Si vous aimez… Les gros pervers vicieux et étrange, les geeks maltraités (un peu comme vous avez et vos parents, mais ne nous attardons pas sur votre existence dès plus pitoyable) ou les types qui ont la science infuse, allez regarde Salut Les Geeks (SLG pour les intimes), l'émission des chats, des seins, des geeks, des chaussettes et des no-life. _

_*fin des quelques pages de publicité* _

Oh mais attendez !

Nous sommes l'après midi (le temps passe vite), alors qu'Axel dort gentiment à côté de Roxas. Car oui, notre rouquin préféré fait la sieste, quand ledit Roxas se redresse en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit ….. Mais pourquoi ?! Il se dirige vers son sac, en sort une étrange boite et se rend jusqu'à la salle-de-bain où Ventus prend sa douche…Est-ce du lubrifiant ?!

« Ventus, ta teinture ! Tes cheveux commencent à redevenir blond !

-Ah, merde. Merci. C'est maman qui –

-Oui, c'est maman. Maintenant, prend cette teinture et dépêche-toi ! »

Sur ces mots, il retourne vers son Axel chéri.

Olette est avec Naminé. Mais pourquoi ? Peut-être parce qu'elles sont toutes les deux nominées cette semaine ?

Oh mais oh mon Dieu (Andrew Hussie, donc) mais elles s'embrassent et partent dans la love cabine ! La love pièce ? Room love ? Bref, vous avez comprit, la pièce secrète pour les pervers où faut passer par la piscine ! Ceci étant dit, allons voir Kairi qui cherche sa petite-amie partout. Mais où est-elle passé ?

La journée passe donc vite. Kairi n'a retrouvé Olette que tard le soir, et elle n'avait pas d'explication Zexion et Demyx ont ouvert officiellement la secte des fougères Naminé n'était pas coiffée Ventus est de nouveau brun, va-t-il devenir moins con ? – Aqua fait des bisous à tout le monde… AXEL DORT ENCORE MAIS QUEL SUSPENCE ! Les candidats ne savent pas ce qui les attend pour le prochain prime qui tombe un….. On n'en sait rien ! C'était censé tombé un quatorze février, le jour de l'écriture, mais ça date tellement !

_(Régie :_

_« Attendez, le quatorze, c'est un jeudi, non ?_

_-Bah ouais, et alors ? _

_-Bah, c'est pas un prime, les primes, c'est le vendredi !_

_-Bah… Merde, hein. Fais pas chier. De toute façon on est tellement en retard que février c'est passé depuis des mois. »)_

« Je veux retourner dans cette émission ! Je veux retourner dans cette émission ! LAISSEZ-MOI Y ALLER QUE J'AILLE TOUS LES TUER !

-Vanitas est de mauvaise humeur, héhéhéhéhé.

-Xiggy, mon chéri.

-Ouais ?

-Le quatorze février, c'est le XiggyShion day. Tu dois me faire un double cadeau.

-Je bosse cette nuit-là, j'aurais pas le temps. Enfin, j'aurais pas eu le temps. Puis c'est passé de toute façon.

-Tu as oublié que j'ai éduqué le chat, pendant que tu te pavanais ? Il est désormais un Sora armé de griffes en puissance. Sois prudent.

-Oh putain. »

Notre présentateur préféré déglutit.

« Bref, le prochain prime signera la fin du premier mois de Secret Kingdom Hearts Story. Bref, si vous voulez que Naminé reste, tapez « furie nymphomane » et si vous voulez que Olette reste, tapez « Cocue du dimanche à l'Américaine ».

-Cocue du dimanche à l'Américaine ?

-Je manquais d'inspiration. »

_(Régie : On devait pas avoir une célébrité ?_

_-ME VOILA ! J'ai même emmené ma bande de potes. On a eu des problèmes en chemin, Dave devait aller aux toilettes._

_-….. Connard._

_-Bah trop tard, l'émission est finie ! Putain ! »)_


End file.
